Child of the Sun
by animegirlfoxfire
Summary: A girl who has lived in a lab until the X-Men come and e trust no one except Kurt,who becomes her best friend.Kurt/OCC Currently being revised but don't hesitate to look and read what's up.
1. Chapter 1

**4/1**

**Story currently being revised, please be patient. If you have already read this chapter, you don't have to read it again. I'm not changing anything big in this one.**

**This chapter is revised though.**

**Lizzy**

_'Keep running, don't stop'_ Lizzy said to herself over and over again. She felt if she stopped saying it, the fear might sink in. She had to get as far away from the lab as possible. She was at least a mile away now. She would be enjoying her escape like usual if her back didn't hurt, and wasn't bleeding so bad. How did she hurt her back, you may be asking yourself? Well, she refused to do one of the scientist experiments and jerked around so they couldn't get anything done with her. The head scientist whipped her for being a 'bad little mutant girl' as he called her.

It was beautiful out tonight for her though. Not freezing, but not hot either, just wonderful autumn air. She remembered the last time she had escaped.

It was summer then. She was free for at least half a year before they found her and her family. The sky was clear and you could see the stars every night, including the one where she escaped.

The moon was full now. Its silver light shone down on her and, made the grass look blue instead of its natural green.

Suddenly the alarms went off. Every light inside the lab lit up, making the once dark building look like a bug zapper lantern. The distant shouts of men sounded just as commanding and scary as they always have been for mutants like her.

There was no way she could get away now. They would be able to spot her easily in this wide open plane where the lab sat. There were no trees or anything to hide behind for miles. This was why this lab was the one that was considered inescapable, because there was no way to hide out here, and the guards shifted places every five minutes so they would notice if you were gone right away.

Today, she decided immediately, was the day she would die, because there was no way she was going back in that lab or any other. She only hoped that Maddie wouldn't know about this for a long time.

Her blood froze when she heard the howls of the wolf-men, as they were released from their cages and sent after her. They have always chilled her blood. Their instincts were completely animal, as well as their minds and bodies. They weren't like her in any way. She could still think for herself unlike them.

There was no way she could out run them in her state, or any state actually. They were made for their power and speed, she wasn't. She was made only for destruction.

This wasn't the way she wanted to die though. Being torn to piece by the once human, but now wolf men. She knew from experience it was a painful and bloody death. She had seen others like her being fed alive to them. Thinking about this, she let the fear into her mind. She had never thought of how she wanted to die, but this was definitely at the bottom now.

A minute later she heard the thumps of their feet as they ran behind her. She pushed the fear from her mind and invited her fighting instincts in. She jumped around, so that she was running backwards now. There were three of them. In the moonlight she could see their wolf-like jaws/teeth, and their human like body. She could see their claws shining in the moonlight, and their eyes…the worst part was their eyes. All of them were a ghostly white, no sign of conscience or humanity left in their heads.

She launched two fire balls at them. Two got hit and tripped over their paws. She tried to summon more fire, but her body was just too exhausted. The scientist had made her do so many experiments each day; two had become her limit in these labs. Apparently, that was good for them. They got to test her fire even more then. Too bad it didn't get her any more food, or even a blanket to sleep with at night.

We were forced to live in cages like the ones they kept animals in, in the real world. The cages were bare, never any blankets or a pillow or even food or water. Food and water were blessings in the lab. A lot of kids died from starvation or dehydration. They gave it to you sometimes if you were good.

The third jumped at her and latched its teeth onto her shoulder. She fell backwards. A red light hit the wolf-man and shot him backwards. Her shoulder was heavily bleeding and she soon blacked out from the blood loss. The last thing she saw was the moon up in the sky, mocking her by rubbing his freedom in her face.

**X-Men**

Scot blasted the huge wolf off of the girl that they had seen running across the field. Cerebro first sensed her a week ago, but her signal disappeared. They kept careful watch for her since it was impossible for Cerebro to lose a mutant's single. When they went to where her signal was last sensed they had found a building that was built like a fortress. Cerebro had sensed her again half and hour so the X-Men suited up and hurried here. Her single had been brief, like a flash, but still they hurried there, hoping to find something.

"Nightcrawler get her out of here." Logan yelled. He was fighting off two of the wolf things. Their skin was singed and looked burned, but they fought like the wounds weren't even there. Anyone could see that they weren't completely animal, but it was obvious that their minds weren't as human as their torsos looked.

Kurt teleported to the girl and teleported her to the inside of the jet, Scot blasted one of the creatures away and ran into the jet, Logan followed. The creatures tried to follow, but they were already in the air. Their mission was to retrieve the mutant, and they did. All of them could tell that they didn't have the man power to help those creatures without killing them or one of them getting killed.

Kurt looked down at the girl in his arms. She had short brownish-red hair that stuck to her face and looked like it had never been washed or properly brushed. Her skin was an undistinguishable color since it was coated with a thick coat of grim. It was like it had been years since she'd had a bath or shower. She was so skinny, that she looked more like bones than anything else. It was like she hadn't had a decent meal in months or maybe even years. Her clothes were dirty, like they've never been washed. They were way too big on her that they hung on her tiny frame like they were hanging on a hanger in a closet. He could feel the cuts on her back on his hands, and blood was starting to soak into his own clothes. He could plainly see the huge bite mark that engulfed her shoulder. At least she was still breathing at the moment.

"Jean, hurry, I don't know if that girl will make it." Scot said sitting in the passenger seat, next to Jean. She nodded her head and increased their speed to what would be considered dangerous speeds on any other occasion.

Meanwhile in the back, Logan was kneeling down next to the girl and putting pressure on her shoulder to stop the bleeding. Kurt stood like a stone, unable to do anything, but watch the girl in his arms fade away.

**Later at the institute **

'_Logan, bring the girl down to the medical bay. Quickly!' _The professor said inside Logan's head. He carefully picked the girl up out of Kurt's arms, and brought her to the medical bay as fast as he could without making her wounds bleed more. The professor was waiting down there already when he arrived. He set the girl on one of the beds and watched him dress the girls' wounds, helping only when asked.

**Lizzy**

Lizzy opened her eyes. She was amazingly alive, and in a strange room. It was too clean, and too comfortable to be the lab. This must be His doing. They must have caught her, and somehow he got there, and played hero.

She was lying on her left side her shoulder and her back were heavily bandaged, but didn't hurt. That was a strange thing since the labs or even He believed in pain medication.

A man in a wheelchair came into her view. She bolted up in the bed, her mind and nerves ready to fight automatically.

"Do not be afraid. You are safe here." The man said. That's what every scientist said before they sent you to another experiment or strapped you down in a bed. "I am Charles Xavier, and you are at my school for mutants, like yourself." The man said to her. She didn't show any sign of relaxing. There was no way she could know if this man was telling the truth. The wheelchair could be a prop to trick her into calming down so he could experiment on her.

"I am a telepath, which means I can read minds." He said. Well yeah she knew what a telepath was. She'd met a few kids who were created with those powers.

'Except for yours' Charles thought to himself. "What is your name child?" He sounded kind, but that didn't mean he was good like Alen or trustworthy like her family. She sat back on the bed, her muscles relaxing a little. Alen told her he wasn't alone in his work, but it would have helped if her had given her some names.

"Lizzy." She said cautiously. Names weren't important. At the labs they just called you 'girl' or 'boy'.

The professor smiled. He had made some progress. "Do you have a last name Lizzy?" he asked her. If first names weren't important, then last names were non-existent in the labs.

"No." She said. She technically did have one though, but she felt it wasn't hers to say since she wasn't born with it. Alen had given her one, as well as her family. She didn't feel like she had the right to use it, even if he had given her permission to use it.

He nodded, knowing that he shouldn't ask her about too much at a time. She was too tense to push for information. He needed to make her know she is welcome and safe here. "You are not a prisoner. You are among friends."

"I can leave then?" She said standing up, ignoring her back's protests of pain. She could go find Alen, and he would keep her safe. She knew he was trustworthy.

"No. It would be inhuman if I let you leave in your current condition. You will be allowed to leave as soon as you are completely healed, unless of course you have someone who can take care of you." He said.

She didn't have a family or a home to go to. She was alone in the world. That didn't mean she wanted to be here, among strangers whom she knows nothing about. She thought about it, he said until she was healed. That would be a week or two at the most. It would be better if she was at full health than with failing health. Alan would yell if he saw her in this condition. Better to go fins him when she was better.

Alan helped mutants and helped get mutants like her get out of the labs. He had become like a father to her and her family. All over the world he had houses which he opened up to all mutants, secretly. He was a big business man, and she didn't want to bother him while she had a few scrapes from escaping.

"I will stay, but just until my wounds are healed." She said sitting cross-legged back the bed.

"Someone will bring you something to eat and some clothes in a moment then. If you will excuse me, I have some business to attend to. I will come and talk to you more after you have eaten and changed." The professor said and rolled out. The thought crossed her mind that he really might be paralyzed, but she refused to believe it until she was sure.

About ten minutes later a blue creature appeared out of nowhere with a tray of food in one hand a pair of clothes in the other. His sudden entrance startled her a little and caused her to jerk back away from him, and almost sent her falling off the side of the bed. He dropped the clothes on the floor and grabbed her arm before she fell.

On her bare skin, she felt only three fingers. She wondered if he was born with his hand like that. He had a complete physical mutation like the wolf-men or the serpent-women. She wondered if he was born like this or was he the product of an experiment in a lab. Was he like her and her family? A man-made mutant like her family?

He carefully set the tray of food on the nightstand next to the bed, before picking the clothes off the floor where he dropped them.

"Thanks." She said. She never needed manners at the lab, but she figured if she was going to stay here she should use some of the manners that Alan had taught her. He always used to scold her when she didn't use them. In the back of her mind, she missed him. She missed her family more though.

"You're welcome." The blue man said in a heavy accent. Was he German? It sure sounded like it. She had known kids who were German.

"German?" She asked him.

"Yes." He seemed surprised that she had known the accent. She looked at the food. Pancakes, bacon, a glass of orange juice, and fruit! Her mouth watered, she hadn't seen so much food for a year, and fruit! She had only had fruit once in her life, and that was will Alan when she had first met him years ago.

There was way too much food for her to eat by herself. Her stomach had shrunk to the size of a pea, due to food being scares in the labs. She didn't want to let the man in the wheel chair to know she had been starved for years, so she would have to make it all disappear somehow without throwing it out.

"That's a lot of food. Way too much for just me, do you want to share?" She asked the blue man. He looked at the ground. Did she say something wrong? At the lab, everyone had shared food with each other. There was never enough food or water so when someone got some they shared it with everyone. No matter how hungry we were we didn't want to watch each other die of hunger. Also, after Alan had taught her the word, she figured out it was common courtesy or something like that.

**Kurt**

Kurt looked at the floor. The girl was even prettier than last night, when he had saved her. Her skin was revealed to be a pale white, and her hair was transformed into a bright, fiery red that curled naturally. The thin gown she wore now went only to the top of her thighs and showed mostly everything underneath it.

"Um...Sure." He said. "Would you like to change first?" He suggested casually.

The girl shrugged. "Sure." She started taking off the gown. He quickly turned around when he realized that the girl was starting to striping in front of him. "Why did you turn around?" She asked with a hint of laughter.

"Too give you privacy." He said a little confused. Didn't girls hate when you watched them change?

"Oh…that's right. Sorry. In the labs, many of us didn't have clothes. It didn't matter to us though; we were always focused on just staying alive to see the next day." The girl said, the laughter gone, replaced with a monotone voice.

"It sounds like you've had a difficult life." He said a hint of sadness in his voice. His family wasn't the richest, but he always had clothes to wear. Never had he thought of clothes as a luxury.

"Yeah, but it didn't bug me as much as you think. I wasn't like the other kids. I never had any blood family or ever had a home to dream of going back to. I was born into it, so I'm just used to it." She said and poked him in the arm. He looked at her; she was wearing a long-sleeved dark blue shirt with black jeans. "I'm dressed, let's eat." She sat on the bed and pulled the nightstand out so it was between the bed and a chair which she had dragged from the corner of the room.

He sat in the chair and waited for her to eat first. He was amazed that she was skinner than Kitty, who had offered up the clothes since she had the tiniest frame. The clothes hung off her body, even though everyone else thought they would be too small.

She snatched the bowl of fruit and a fork, and started eating. The look on her face told him that she was trying to savor every bite. She snapped out of that look, and stopped eating.

"You can have everything except for the fruit and the juice." She said reassuringly, and went back to eating her fruit.

"Shouldn't you eat more?" he asked. She was as thin as a twig shouldn't she eat everything that was on the plate? Isn't that what Ororo intended when she put together the tray just few minutes ago?

"No I'm good with fruit and juice for now." She said. He shrugged and started eating what was on the plate. Maybe she wasn't hungry, because of all the medications that the Professor said he pumped into her body. He hadn't had breakfast yet so he didn't mind enjoying the food she wasn't going to eat.

**Lizzy**

"Want to play the question game?" She asked when she finished her fruit and juice. She decided that was the safest way to ask him about his appearance and maybe learn a little more about this place.

"How do you play?" The blue guy asked.

"Well we ask each other questions, and we have to answer honestly." She said plainly. It was a stupid game that they had thought of in the cages. Lots of times, it went silly. It was fun sometimes.

"Sure. You start." He said.

"Okay. First, what's your name?" She asked him.

"Kurt Wagner. What is yours?" He answered.

"Just call me Lizzy. How come you're blue?" She asked, hoping he wouldn't say lab.

"I was born like this. What are your powers?" he asked. Thank God. She couldn't share her experiences and fears about the labs with him, but at least he hadn't suffered like she and her family have.

"I can create fire and fast healing. Yours?" She was proud of her powers and they definitely came in handy when escaping. The fire was the only thing unique about her. Fast healing was gifted to all of the mutants that were created.

"I can teleport. Have you ever gone to school?" he asked her.

"Cool. In a sense, I have been forced to learn some things. How about you?" she asked.

**(I say who is asking and answering so no one gets lost on who is talking. I know it's annoying but I know I always get lost when authors don't put who's talking.)**

"Yes, first day is next week. This will be my second year." He said.

"How can you go to school? Won't people make fun of you?" she asked confused. Kurt stood up and pressed a button on his watch. He looked completely normal now. He still had blue hair but his skin was white and he looked normal. He even had five fingers. What an amazing piece of technology.

"The professor made me this image disguiser unit so I can go to school looking normal." He said and sat back down. "Are you going to stay here?"

"Where? Here? I'm forced to stay until I'm better…Why?" She asked temporally confused. Why would anyone want her in this place, whatever this place was?

"Yes here. You seem like a fun person and I think everyone would like you." He said, slightly blushing. Lizzy saw it and suppressed a smile. "Where else would you go?"

"I know a guy who will help me. Can you change back to your blue self?" She asked. She liked his blue self rather than his white self. She didn't believe in disguises. It was like makeup, but worse. If you are able to look like yourself, then why be someone else.

"Sure. Why?" He said pressing the button again.

"Blue is a calming color for me. Plus, you're normal just how you are. You don't need a disguise when you're not in public, so why use it when you aren't." She said. She was serious. She wasn't born with her powers, but she was able to look at herself and everyone else the same way, because in their own way they were born beautiful. She really couldn't think of another question. "Is the guy in the wheelchair really paralyzed?"

"Yes." He responded confused. "Who is the guy who will help you?"

"Right now I don't know, but I know how to find him. Was the wheelchair guy serious about me not being a prisoner here?"

"You're free to leave if you want. You can go to school if you stay here, you might find a home and friends here." He said looking at the ground. He was probably hoping she'd stay.

"I'll think about it…Can we go outside? I hate being stuck inside." She asked almost begging. Being trapped in a cage without sunlight had really sucked; she wanted to spend as much time outside before she was caught again. Kurt grabbed her hand and teleported them outside.

**Revised, checked, and reviewed.**

**Reviews make me happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**There has been some things added here. Major things. Like Lizzy's first danger room practice.**

Lizzy spent every morning that she was stuck in the medical bay, which a girl named Kitty told her this place actually had a name, with Kurt. The routine was the same every morning. Kurt would bring her breakfast; of course she wouldn't eat it all, and he would also bring her some clean clothes to change into, courtesy of Kitty. After breakfast was finished, Kurt would take her outside and they would talk, or when he had Danger Room practice, she would watch him practice with the others.

During her trips outside, she was introduced to some of the other mutant kids that lived here. None had a physical mutation like Kurt, but in the danger room practices saw their powers were much more dangerous than Kurt's. None of them were as dangerous as her ability to control fire though, which no one knew about yet, although the professor hinted at being tested in the danger room one day.

All of the kids, and all three adults, tried to talk to her, but she always used short answers. Eventually they got frustrated with her non-descriptive answers to their elaborate questions, and left. One girl that seeked her out every single day was a red head named Jean. It was easy and fun to bug her too, but she really annoying most of the time. Usually she was too annoying for her to be fun too Lizzy.

There was another annoying girl, but unlike Jean she was always hyper and looked happy. She also noticed the girl used the word 'like' way to much in her sentences. She was called Kitty. This girl was also persistant one, but she didn't ask anything about her past like Jean and the others. She asked questions that had to do with Lizzy's likes and dislikes. These types of questions were hard, but Lizzy tried her best to answer them fully, because frankly, Kitty's happy mood rubbed off on her sometimes. Kitty reminded her of her sister Maddie, when they had first escaped the lab. Although, these people will never see that version of Maddie even if they ever met her. Maddie only revealed that side to two people. Lizzy and Kamua.

The dudes were okay most of the time. Immature at times, but she was used to it from the labs. At the labs the scientists preferred guys, because they were said to have a better chance at survival than girls. Also, their powers were more destructive and dominate. She was the exception though, because of her fire abilities.

After two weeks she still couldn't make a decision of whether to stay or leave. It would be nice to have a bed to sleep in every night, to know when your next meal is, and to go to a real school and actually learn something that didn't have to do with survival. But if she stayed, and someone came after her, everyone in this city would be in danger. Mostly the kids at the institute would though. She knew all too well how much the scientists loved to have mutants already born with the abilities.

She needed to get to Alan, and show him that she was alive, and then convince him to help those she knew. That is, if they were still alive. She needed his help to find her family. Those were the only ones she cared about right now.

She knew that Kurt wanted her to stay here, and so did the others, but it didn't feel right that she was here enjoying life, when her family was sitting in cages dying of starvation and dehydration, or worse being forced to do life-threatening experiments

"Are you leaving?" The Professor asked as he wheeled into her room. She was sitting on her bed, ready to leave. Although her wounds had long since healed, they kept her in the medical bay until she decided what she wanted to do.

She looked at the crippled man. She ran through everything in her head once more. Maybe she could contact Alan from here, but there was always the possibility that the phones were taped. Plus, if Alan came here, questions would be risen. Maybe she could find her family from here. These people had to find her somehow, so maybe they could find her family or another lab where they might be. She would figure it all out along the way, but for now it might not be so bad staying here for a while and gathering some information, and possibly making some allies.

"I will stay here for now if that's alright." She answered. She would stay here for now and gather as much information as she could, but the minute she saw danger she would leave. That was her new promise to herself.

The professor smiled. "Then I will show you to your permanent room. We had it prepared just in case you decided to stay. Tomorrow, you will join the others at the local high school." He wheeled out of the room, assuming Lizzy would follow. Lizzy got up and followed him, as he had assumed. He led her to an elevator.

"This is the way that everyone gets down here, instead of the way Kurt has been showing you." He said, pressing the button to call the elevator. Of course he knew Kurt took me out every day, but she felt embarrassed when he put it like that. She didn't know why though.

We boarded the elevator, and rode in silence all the way to the second floor. He rolled down to the end of the hallway, and pushed open the last door on the right and waited for her to enter first. Lizzy entered the room, looked around quickly, and smiled. The floor had brown carpet and white walls. It had a closet, small dresser and a single bed. It wasn't much, but it was more than she ever had before. She felt almost sad though, because this was all for her. There wasn't Maddie or Kamura here to share with her.

"There are some clothes in the dresser that Kitty has graciously donated to you. Jean has promised to take you to buy some better fitting clothes Saturday, so I hope you don't mind wearing those for now. You can decorate the room however you please, but please keep any pictures appropriate." He said. "And no you cannot paint the walls." He added quickly, like somehow he knew what I was thinking even with my barriers up. "I will let you get settled in. Jean will be up shortly to show you around."

**Lizzy**

My face dropped when he said that, he left before he could see though. In the short time I have known the red-headed bitch; I have learned she is annoying, possessive, and a know-it-all. The first day we went outside, she came up to us, and practically yelled at Kurt for bringing me outside. If my body wasn't so weak, I would have jumped up, and kicked her down where she stood. Although, I found it was much funnier to annoy her though, since burning her wouldn't be such a good idea and wasn't possible at the time.

I lay down on the bed, and stared at the ceiling. The bed was comfier than it looked. I thought about putting glow-in-the-dark stars on the celling, and then do some paintings and hang them on the white wall. Also rearrange the room, so the bed was in the middle, the dresser closer to the closet, and maybe get some kind of fluffy pillows to put in the corner for when I wanted to work on something.

When I was with Alan, I had learned that I was naturally good at drawing and I loved it. I used to draw pictured of everyone that Alan had helped so he wouldn't forget them when they either were old enough where they didn't need to hide and could live their lives, or were caught again. It was fun for a time, but them Alan had me draw pictures of the dead. I would always draw them smiling, and draw them in nice clothes and in a nice place. I always wanted to cry when I was done, because I really hoped that there was a better place for them than there had down here.

"Are you ready?" Jean said walking into my room without knocking and her voice interrupting my memories. I sat up quickly and sighed. Reluctantly, I followed her as she started to walk out and we started the very long and boring tour of the institute, complete with a full history. I kept my mouth shut, and started day-dreaming about what school would be like with the others, and how I could get in touch with Alan without anyone finding out. If only I had one of the private phones from one of the bases Alan had set up.

"Are you even listening to me?" Jean asked suddenly and annoyed.

"I was paying attention, don't accuse me." I said with a smile on my face. One of the scientists once gave some speech, he called on one of the boys involved in the test, and that was exactly what he said. I always thought it was funny, and had always wanted to use it, but not on Alan because he had been generous to me and my family.

Jean rolled her eyes, and then started talking again. '_Is she still talking? Oh my god, even a lot of the guys I've known aren't even this stupid. Not even any of the girls either…she really needs to get laid or killed. Either one would work.' _I thought to myself. I wasn't a virgin, and I really didn't care. If you were locked in a cage with a guy, and both of you thought you were going to die the next day what would you do? Well you'd do it.

"So what do you think of the Institute?" Jean asked me casually.

"It's nice, how often are danger room practices again?" I asked innocently.

"Pay attention already, every day after school, unless one of the teachers says otherwise." Jean said, looking pissed. Her expression was priceless, and made me want to break down laughing. She had the same expression that one of the scientists had when one of the guys kept asking why.

We both were standing in the library at the moment, so I turned around and walked out the door, making Jean more pissed off, exactly what I wanted to do. Success.

Just as I walked out the door, the professor rolled toward me, and called out my name. Reluctantly I turned around, and looked at him.

"I need you and Jean to come down to the Danger Room. It's time you had your first danger room test." He said. How wonderful…

Lizzy traded in Kitty's clothes for some that allowed more movement. She didn't wear the weird suits that others wore, but some yoga pants and tight tank top with some leather gloves on her hands for protection. She didn't have a suit, and neither did she want one. Spandex was stupid and restricted her movement. She knew from previous experiences with Alan.

"Are you ready?" The professor's voice came overhead. She stood in the middle of the metal plated room called the Danger Room. She knew kind of what to expect, but Kurt told her that they use diffent simulations to test new people. She would just have to keep on her toes.

"Yeah," She answered. She was used to fighting, so she wasn't scared of nervous. She was tense though. She had seen danger room practices, but she was alone so this one was going to be different. She had fought most of her battles by herself though so she should be fine.

It started off with some moving, red and white targets. Most she could just run at, and break with her fist, but a few were out of reach. The targets were made of wood so she was now grateful to the leather Evan had given her. She used small burst of fire, which were weak, but strong enough to break the far way targets. They wouldn't be useful for fighting, but maybe for distractions. She's never been able to test it though.

The targets moved faster now, so she was forced to use fire. After a few minutes of that, things started to get dangerous. There were robot like creatures, some walked, and some flew. After she destroyed a few of those with her hands, they started to come alive with spinning saw blades for hands. Now she was getting into using her big fireballs. One fireball easily took out a few of the flying ones or one of the walking ones.

As she got closer to her limit, the robots stopped coming. She was able to throw one more before running out of steam. It was perfect since there were no more robots. She had officially broken her previous limit of thirteen. Now her new limit was fourteen big fireballs, which made her smile.

"All done?" She asked loudly with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face. She heard mummers, but he heard no defined answered. She rolled her eyes and headed out of the danger room and went up the observation deck. She expected just the professor, and maybe some teachers. She was surprised to find that all of the students and teachers were up there. Everyone was arguing, but she couldn't tell about what. She guessed she made a good impression by not getting hurt, caught, and not missing a single target, at least she thought.

Instead of standing there trying to figure it out, she left the room and went upstairs to her room to think. She wanted to have some ideas of how she was going to find Alan or her family.

**Days later**

Lizzy hated school, mostly not entirely though. Like for everyone, there were classes she liked, and hated, people she liked and people she didn't, and of course, good days and bad days.

First period every morning she had gym, which was pretty fun most days. The teacher was teaching them how to play volleyball, and he said that we would learn how to play all the sports during the school year. She was in an all-girls class with Kitty, since gym classes were not co-ed in this school. Kitty agreed with her that Jean acts like a know-it-all, and we talk when we can in that class. This was probably her favorite class and one of the easiest to get an A for her. Most of the girls in that class struggled though.

Second period was English. Basically we read short stories in class, and we have to read four books per quarter. She knew how to read so that wasn't going to be hard. Writing…that was another story. She could write it just she didn't have that much of an imagination when it came to writing. She shared the class with Rouge, who seemed to hate it. All the stories they read sounded boring, and were written at least ten years ago. The teacher lady said they were going to read "Romeo and Juliet" which sounded like a love story with a happy ending, even though I knew it wasn't. It was a tragic love story and something they made fun of in the labs sometimes.

Third period was Math. It was probably her second easiest class, but it was number one on her most boring list. She shared with two boys who were the 'enemy' as Jean had explained to her the first day. They were Lance and Todd. Todd was nice to talk to if you didn't mind the smell, and his sickening cowardness. Lance was impossibly annoying though, and was constantly hitting on her. She was tempted to bitch slap him a few times, but she didn't want to mess up her shot at going to a real school by getting expelled in the first week.

Fourth period she had Biology. This was her hardest class, because there were so many confusing and difficult words to memorize. To make things worse, she shared this class with Lance too. So far, Lance was trying to walk next to her and kiss her during the passing period between math and this. The teacher was a bitch too. Every day she had an assignment with partners or groups. Usually this was a good thing, but she picked the groups, and every time she put her and Lance together.

Then she had Lunch, funniest time of the day for her. She would sit with everyone, and usually they'd have some funny story to tell or Kurt would make jokes. As far as she could tell Jean and Scott were juniors. Rouge, Kitty, Her, and Kurt were sophomores. And Evan was a freshman. Poor Evan, he was all alone as a "freshy".

Sixth she had world history. It was two on her top class list since it was really easy and very interesting to her. She shared with this girl named Wanda. Wanda looked like the kind of girl you'd regret getting mad. She was nice to her and helped her out when she looked like she needed it. Jean told her that she was dangerous and the 'enemy'. I think Jean needs to look up the definition of enemy, and then take a look at the underground world for mutants. That's where the real enemies were. These were just kids, but so was He. He was different though. He was made into that, and he enjoyed every second of it.

Seventh was Spanish with this guy named Pietro. He always talked fast, and hit on her like Lance, but Pietro wasn't as smooth. She already knew Spanish so she didn't see the point of taking the class but dropping it would mean another class, or a boring study hall. Most days she skipped, and hanged out in an empty classroom down the hall. The janitor had been convinced to "give" her a spare key, and said she could use the classroom as long as she didn't destroy anything, and that she didn't say he had given her the key. If someone found out she was supposed to say she stole it.

How did she know Spanish you ask? Well it turns out Mexican kids are really easy to kidnap. As long as she got an A in the class, the Professor didn't care if she skipped.

Last she had study hall with Kurt, and a guy named Fred. Fred was a nice guy to talk to, as long as you didn't mention his weight. They would sit near each other along with some other kids from her other classes. Fred was also considered the 'enemy', but these kids are more like punks who want to be noticed. They weren't worthy enough to be considered enemies. Not like Him.

After school, Scot would drive them all back to the institute. A quick danger room practice with everyone was done. Then she would leave to go for a solitary run through the forest before dinner to think about the day and her two other dilemmas. Sometimes she would take a different route and run through town to the library to do some research. The research was concentrated mostly to finding Alan without make it obvious to third parties, or would the lab be a second party? She didn't know nor care. After dinner was finished, Kurt would meet her in her room, and they'd help each other with homework or just talk.

Danger Room practices were considered dangerous when it involved her. The professor expressed to her over dinner that her power was incredible destructive and needed to be controlled. For now she wasn't allowed to use that much fire when she had practice with the others. It was completely bullshit though. She had fought with other people before; she knew how to control her power when she was with other people. The only reason she had used her big fireballs was because she was alone. She had developed other techniques to use when she was fighting with others. The professor didn't know that though. She would go along with it for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**10/7/2012 Revision**

**This story is staying T forever.**

**December **

Lizzy woke up lying on the floor with her alarm ringing throughout the room. She quickly scrambled to her feet, and turned it off from where it sat on her nightstand. She looked around to see Kurt still asleep on the floor. She ripped the cover off of him, and started picking up his clothes that were scattered all over the room. As she was reaching down to grab his shirt, her foot slipped on her math book, and her wrist slammed into the metal bedpost that was innocently sitting at the foot of her bed. The sickening sound of her wrist bone shattering, sounded throughout the room. She fell to her knees, and clutched her wrist. Kurt had finally decided to get up, and immediately teleported over to her.

"What happened? Are you okay?" He asked her, his voice filled with concern.

"Yeah, grab your clothes, and get to your room or we're going to be late." Lizzy said, her voice wavering a bit. One look at her eyes, and he was gone. Lizzy crawled over to her closet, and took out her secret first aid kit. She quickly wrapped, and splinted her wrist, as she had been taught by Alan. Then, as quick as she could, she changed into a tee and a pair of sweat pants that was sitting on her dresser. Kurt teleported back into the room, dressed in clean clothes, and his cloaking device on. He began to pick up her clothes from the previous day, and put them in the hamper at the edge of her rom. While he did this, Lizzy brushed her hair in the bathroom, while brushing her teeth. Kurt nicely made the bed, and put her books in her backpack that was hiding under the bed at the moment. When she was finished, she came out of the bathroom where he handed her bag pack to her.

"Thanks. I'm really going to be late if I don't leave right now." Lizzy said glancing at the clock.

She ran outside, where Scot was waiting with the car running, in the fresh snow. She saw how Scott raised an eyebrow at her, taking in her clothes (which weren't as nice as she usually wore), and tied up hair (which she usually wore down). "You're later than usual? Is the world coming to an end." He joked with a small smile. Usually she was up, and dressed before her alarm went off in the morning.

"In a way, I have a big test today and I stayed up to study." Lizzy said, hopping into the car. She wasn't really lying, she did have a test today, but she wasn't study for it last night.

Kurt and she had made love last night. There was nothing wrong with what they did. They loved each other. Although neither of them wanted to tell everyone yet.

"You, studying? I don't believe that." Scott said laughing a little. He jumped in and started driving to the school. Last month Jean had gotten a car as an early graduation present. Now she drove Rouge, Evan, Kurt and Kitty. Scott only had to drive me and Kurt since we had classes earlier than them. It wasn't until they were halfway to the school, until they realized that Kurt wasn't in the car. They didn't worry though because Kurt could just teleport to school, and he had a first period study hall.

"Yeah you should try it sometime. It might help you get Jean." She whispered to him. She could see his face turn pink, and she started to snicker. He purposely slammed on the breaks which caused her to go flying into the front seat.

"Sit down already." He said sternly, and continued to drive. She moved herself into the empty passenger seat, not laughing anymore.

Scot dropped her off in front of the school, and went to park the car. It was lightly snowing outside now, which instantly darkened her mood. She hated snow. One time she and the others had escaped…It was snowing then too. Three out of six were killed by one of mutated creatures that looked like an angry turtle with metal skin. Their blood stained the snow, and turned it red. Now whenever she thought of snow she thought of that day.

She headed off to the library where some teacher was supposed to tutor her. Her grades weren't bad just average. The professor had 'insisted' that she take extra lessons before school in order to boost her grades. Usually she just sat there sketching in her notebook pretending to listen. Living in the labs, had made her become very good at pretending to listen and knowing when to say "Uh-huh".

She sat down at one of the hollow, wooden tables, and took out the sketch book she had bought a few weeks ago. She flipped to the back section, and went to work on her Christmas presents to everyone. Normally Christmas was not a holiday in her eyes, but for this year it was going to be. She wanted to show everyone (even the dreadful Jean) that she was grateful for everything that she now has because of them. After half-an-hour the teacher (who was just a study hall teacher) let her go and she went to meet up with Kitty by the gym, which was her first period class.

After an exciting adventure in the girls locker room (which involved tricking the gym teacher into thinking that she was blind. A girl colored the lens on her glasses with Sharpe), she and Kitty strode into the gym where thirty other girls were waiting for the teacher who was once again late.

Lizzy had taken the splints and bandages off of her arm and left them in her gym locker. She had also "bowered" a girl's heavy concealer to hide the purple and red bruises that were appearing on her wrists. She had also took some pain killers that were "hidden" in a drawer in the athletic office. She didn't want anyone to see that she was hurt, especially Kitty. She would tell the professor, and it would turn into a huge mess of questions she wasn't ready to answer right now, or anytime in the near future. Ten minutes after the bell rang the teacher walked in, and every girl shut up.

"Test day today ladies. Impress me with all your new gymnastics that you have been learning the past few weeks. If you pass I will let you leave early, and you will get an A for the unit. Bore me and you get an F, and have to stay for the entire class period running laps to prepare for our next unit, basketball." He said, standing at the edge of the mates that had been laid out in advance.

"Ms. Xavier you will have to work extra hard since this is all so easy for you." He said to Lizzy, a smile on his face. The professor had wrote down his last name as hers, saying she was his niece or something. It didn't make her happy but she needed some kind of identity. "You also have the honor of going first." He said. She really hoped that she could go last, but the teacher was intent on ruining her day. He told us about this last week and told us to start thinking of a routine to do. Hers was complicated and instantly regrettable for her.

She was going to regret this with every fiber of her being. She did two one handed cartwheels one on each of her hands, seven back flips, the last one she spun in the air twisting at the last second so she landed facing him. She wanted to fall to knees and break down crying, but she kept her face straight and showing no pain. If there was something the labs had ever taught her is that crying and screaming don't get you anything but more problems.

The teacher smiled, "You get an A, and you are allowed to leave now." The teacher said. "Pride your next."

Lizzy walked out of the gym, keeping her pace moderate. In the locker room she ran cold water over her wrist. She dried her wrist off with her gym shirt, before carefully re-bandaging her wrist. She changed her clothes, locked her locker, and walked out. Luckily the woman who was usually in here had a class herself during this period. It was amazing that they didn't even try to lock the locker room. On her way out she ran into Kitty. "Good job! That was like awesome!" She said a huge smile on her face.

"Thanks." Lizzy said monotony, and walked away. She walked down the near empty halls to the nurse's office, and grabbed/stole a bag of ice. Then, she went to the empty classroom next to her Spanish class and locked the door. She lay down on the ground, and set the bag of ice on top of her wrist. Using her backpack as a pillow, she fell asleep hoping to recover from the lack of sleep she'd been getting all week. Nightmares have been plaguing her dreams most nights, but not when she slept in the day for some reason.

**Kurt**

Kurt was in Math, his second period class, when the suddenly lights went out. The teacher failed to calm every down everyone, and assured them nothing serious was going on. Interestingly she was the only one panicking. Ten minutes after the lights had first gone out, a student came in.

"The principal said the snowstorm has caused a blackout throughout the neighborhood. He said everyone has to go home right now before it gets worse. Busses are outside for those that need them." The student said to the class and the teacher, before heading to the class across the hall to repeat the message.

Kurt left the classroom with his class, and grouped up with the others in front. Scott and Jean both had their cars running near the curb, and were ready to take everyone home right now.

"No Lizzy?" Scott asked. That was supposed to be Kurt's line, although he hadn't noticed it until after Scott said something.

"She probably caught a ride with a friend." Jean said. Lizzy was known for skipping school sometimes, or just leaving with a friend after last period. She'd call later them later, and tell them where she was and whether or not she was coming home that day. She was the only one that actually slept over at other people's houses; at least that's what she tells them.

Everyone piled into the two cars, and soon Jean and Scott were driving back to the institute through the hard snow storm. At the moment it wasn't blinding, but once they got to the institute it was. When they all got back to the institute, everyone was 'asked' to sit in the living room. Apparently the blackout had hit here too and the professor didn't want to use too much power from the generators. Apparently Lizzy had broken two of the three generators during her last solo danger room practice. Everyone was, as always, thankful that the Professor had made Lizzy have only solo danger room practices.

**Exactly One Hour Later**

Kurt was very worried about Lizzy, by this time. She hadn't called, (which wasn't unusual, but there was dangerous weather outside) and he had a bad feeling she was in trouble. Eventually, after some hints from Kurt, the professor decided that he should use Cerebro to find her, and hopefully assure everyone she was safe. That didn't happen though.

'_Kurt I found Lizzy, she's still at the school. You have to get to her quick.' _The professor told him mentally. He relayed the message to the others. Logan was the first to get up and get the virtually indestructible, armored X-Men Truck outside. Everyone discussed who would go, and those chosen got their coats on and went out to the waiting truck.

**No one**

Lizzy woke up freezing cold. Her body felt absolutely numb, which scared her just a little, and there was blackness surrounding her sight. She tried to get up and failed. Kurt suddenly teleported into the room, and caught her before she fell back down. He carefully gathered her into his arms before teleporting back to the truck.

Lizzy lay passed out in the back seat. Her lips were blue, and her skin was fragmented. (You know when you go outside and your skin turns grayish and fragments). Once they were back to the institute, Ororo and Kitty dipped her in a hot bath to quickly warm her up. Her skin and lips, turned back to normal, a little paler though. They dressed her in a heavy nightgown, and put her in her in a bed in the infirmary, which had its own separate generator. Within a few hours, she developed a high fever, higher than anyone could survive, but the professor knew that her body temperature had always been higher than everyone else's. Even though she had a high fever she was shivering uncontrollably.

Kurt stayed by her the entire night taking care of her. Her fever and the shivering were gone in the morning. Her wrist had healed a little bit later. She was at mostly full health the week before Christmas.

**Christmas**

Everyone, except for Scot and Rouge, had gone home for the holidays. Kurt asked her if she wanted to go stay with him for Christmas but she declined. She wouldn't have felt comfortable around someone else's parents. Mostly because she had never had parents and she wouldn't know the correct way to act.

She had drawn everyone a picture. Some would be embarrassed, others would hate it, but that was part of the point. Something funny to remember her when she was gone.

For Jean she drew a picture of Scot with no shirt and for Scot, a picture of him and Jean hugging. Scot liked the picture and thanked her greatly. Jean had been embarrassed, and then yelled at her for looking at an older friend like that. At what point she considered Lizzy a friend was questionable.

It took an hour to think of what to draw for Kitty. She decided to draw some kittens playing. She skipped school lots of times to help out at the local animal shelter. When she was better, she headed down there to finish the details. Kitty had been very happy and said they were cute.

Evan she drew a picture of him skate boarding in one of the danger room sessions. It took a lot of begging and promises to get Logan to let her sit out for her special workout sessions with him, and draw. Evan said she made him look awesome and told her she could draw him anytime.

Rouge, she drew the constellation Phoenix on one side and then an actual one on the other. That's how she thought of Rouge, A beautiful girl who can easily burn up and be reborn. It was like a symbol of her power. She had found it interesting and awkwardly thanked her.

Evan helped her think of an idea for his aunt, Ororo. He brought her a picture of some African people. She copied the picture on to paper and made all of them smiling. The picture was in black and white and no one looked happy. Ororo had been so happy that she looked like she was going to cry.

Logan was the most difficult. She decided to draw him standing next to his motorcycle. She wasn't sure he'd like it but it was better to try than to not try at all. He smiled and gave her silent thanks.

For Hank she drew a picture of everyone together outside playing outside in the snow. For the professor everyone was outside swimming in the summer. Everyone was doing something different in the pictures. It was like a bunch of many pictures cut up and put together. With they kind of were.

She put each of the pictures in their own folder and wrapped them in some red wrapping paper. She gave those who left theirs before they left

At the lab they knew about Christmas, but they never celebrated it. Their only connection to the outside world was through kids that were kidnapped when they were older. To them the holiday was another of the many things they couldn't have.

She loved drawing something for everyone. She didn't expect anyone to give her anything back.

Hank and the professor came up and handed her a small box wrapped up on Christmas day. She opened it and found a charm bracelet, with two charms already on it. One was a piece of paper and the other was a pencil. "The charms stand for your drawing." The professor said. "Evan told me you liked to draw." She smiled and put the bracelet on.

"Thank you very much." She said.

That night they had a wonderful dinner. She went to bed early instead of staying up to party with Rouge and Scott. She took the bracelet off and left it on the nightstand. A shadow crossed her vision from outside the window. She quietly got up and looked outside the window. There she could make out a man's shape. She heard a familiar voice call her name. She opened the window a crack.

"Little Lizzy I finally found you." He said, and evil smile on his face. Dread crept into her body.

"What do you want? Haven't you done enough to me?" She said, trying to keep her voice calm and keep her body from shaking. His laugh echoed through the silence.

"You assume I am here to take you away. I am calmly asking you to come with me, to stay with me forever." He said his voice serious.

"Never. Why don't you go hit on some trapped girl who's about to die? I'm free I have a life here and I'm not going to let you ruin it." She said, venom dripping from her voice. That's what she had been. A trapped little girl who he pretended to favor.

"You're the only one that turns me on. I'll set them free, give them a home and let them go to school too. You have to come with me first though. If you don't I'll hurt them, and you'll regret it too." He said his voice scary. He was talking about her family Maddie and Kamua. They had become friends in the labs. Maddie was like a sister to her. But to Maddie, Kamua was her best friend. Even someone like her could realize that they like each other more than that.

"You touch either of them and I will hunt you down. I will make you will suffer beyond anything imaginable." She said angrily.

"We'll see about that. I'll give you a few months to think over what I've said." He said and he was gone.

She closed the window and punched the nearest wall. She could hear the cracks of some off her fingers breaking. She gripped her hand before moving to get out her first aid kit. She splinted them and then went to bed. New nightmares came. These of him killing Kurt and everyone else she knew, and she was unable to save any of them.

Kurt came back about a week after Christmas. They had exchanged presents then. He gave her a silver heart-shaped locket with a diamond in the center, her birthstone. She was born in April or at least that's what she was told and her birth stone was a diamond.

She gave him a picture of the night sky. The stars forming the words _I love you_, only those who looked careful enough could see the words though. Kurt had a confused expression on his face when he saw it at first but when she pointed the words out to him, his face became bright and happy. Little did either of them know that the second part of their presents was to spend the night together. It made them laugh that they had planned the same thing for each other.

They made that night in Lizzy's room as always. The next morning they were able to sleep late in each other's arms since school didn't start for a few more days.

Lizzy carefully got up, making sure not to wake Kurt. She dressed quickly and went outside. She ran into the safety of the trees and sat on the snowy ground. As much as she hated snow she could stand to be cooped up in her room anymore.

She hadn't told Kurt that she might have to leave. She knew it would break his heart and hers too. He was always messing up her life. He's threatening her family's lives to get to her just like always, and it was working.

Maddie, her best friend and soul sister, was locked in a cage being tortured by those damn scientists. Lizzy was raised without emotion, but then Maddie came and showed her how better life would be if she opened up a little more. Showing emotion wasn't a sign of weakness but a sign of humanity. They were together for years and they tried, and succeeded once, to escape the labs. That one time they succeeded, they found Kamau. He was also a mutant that had escaped from the same lab as them and survived. Alan found them and gave them food, a home, and a family. They all became good friends and Alan became like a father to them. After a year though they were found out and dragged back to the labs. After a year or two back in captivity, Maddie and Kamua became closer than friends. The son of the guy who owned all these labs was always jealous of the three of us and our friendship.

His name was Jason. He was always flirting with Lizzy or doing favors for her, or at least that's what he thought he was doing. He brought her food which she split up between everyone. He brought her a blanket to sleep on which she gave to a little girl. He gave her clean clothes which she gave to Maddie since the two of them were roughly the same size.

She hated being treated special when her friends were suffering. She completely ignored him and gave all her attention to all the other mutants. When he noticed this he sent her family to a different lab and placed her cage in a room separate from everyone else.

She started to get cold outside. She got up from the ground and brushed the snow, which had fallen from the trees, from her clothes. She went to the back door of the institute and went inside. She took off her boots and coat and ran them up to her room. Kurt was already gone and her bed was made. Just as she put her stuff away in her closet, Kurt appeared behind her.

"Hi Lizzy." He said, happily.

Lizzy gave him a quick kiss and started to leave. Kurt followed her.

"Where you going?" He asked confused.

"To have breakfast. I'm starving." She said smiling while walking downstairs. He didn't need to know. Not yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**12/3/12 revision**

**I apologize for the constant revising. Remember that Greece wasn't built in a day, and no book/story is written in one draft. This is the final draft though, I promise. Unless someone comes to me and points out an error that I miss and then I feel ashamed off. I would apologize for errors but I am human and humans make errors.**

**Lizzy**

I was sitting in the jet with the rest of the X-men, twitching with anticipation. The professor had picked up an unusually high powered mutant, which was now destroying a small city in Montana. There was a story on the news with footage of the destruction. All of it looked all too familiar to me. The city in the footage looked like one from those apocalypse things with huge spikes of rock grown high into the sky. They punctured tall buildings and destroyed the paved streets. Hell it could just be the apocalypse.

All of it looked like the work of Maddie. Why would she destroy a city? Maddie couldn't even raise a hand to the scientist that had tortured her let alone innocent people…she had always been capable of such destruction though, just as I was.

We flew over the broken city. I stared out the window and saw how bad the damage really was. Every building had received damage and there were few that still stood untouched. I caught a glimpse of something white and black. It was too fast to know for sure, but it was good enough for me. There was only one thing that was white and black and would hang around this destruction.

I quickly got up and threw open the door. Before anyone could stop me I jumped out onto the cracked roof of a nearby building. The jet tried to follow me but a huge rock spike shot up and almost hit it. The jet flew higher into the air, away from me. At the moment, that was just what I wanted.

I saw the flash of white again on the building to my left. Luckily there were a few chopped rock spikes that I could climb on. I didn't linger on what could break off those tips for I feared we weren't alone here. I took a running jump off the building and grabbed onto the first one. I launched off of the first one and missed the handhold. Fear tried to grip me, but I pushed it away.

I prepared to hit the ground, but instead of the hard ground I hit a something hard and soft. Kamua was here and he had saved me. I knew he was here, although I didn't know he would save me. He's gotten better at using his human mind in him tiger body. He landed safely on the ground and shrugged me off. I moved a few steps away from him while he easily changed from his tiger form to his human one. He looked just I remembered him, dark skin; long black hair tied back, and rock hard abs. He wore dirty jeans with no shirt. I never understood how his clothes seemed to morph with his human skin. No one did.

"Never have I thought our paths would cross again, Lizzy." He said in his African accent. "When me and Maddie heard you had escaped, we had thought you dead but you are not since you are here. Jason lied."

"Where is Maddie?" I asked fearing the worse. I already knew what Jason had done, it was obvious.

"She's close by but she's gone crazy it seems." I could tell he was worried. "They gave her some ejection that increased her anger. See she was angry because she had thought that…they had killed you." He was hesitating. A new fear was pulling me down. 'They' meant the scientists and none of them were good for us. Maddie and me were considered the most dangerous of all, Kamua too in his own animal way, and we were extra dangerous when we were mad. I could control my anger, meek Maddie didn't know how. Who knows what those scientists gave her…

I thought hard on how to fix this. "Could you bring me to her? Maybe I can calm her down…"

"You can. Come, I'll get you there safely." He said and turned back into a tiger. I was still amazed, after several years, how easily it was for him to shift from one form to the other.

I hopped onto his broad back and held tightly onto his scuff as he ran. He jumped over crumbled bits from buildings and rubble from collapsed walls. As we got closer, I saw Maddie. Her long brown hair swung madly in the wind and her once beautiful face was twisted with grief and anger. Tear streaked her dirty face, and I physically saw her pain being expressed. Maddie…

Kamua made a huge circle around her before cutting behind her. He crouched down so I could get off before changing back. I slowly walked around so that I was in front of her.

"Maddie?" I asked she looked at me with sadness and fear.

"Wh-what?" She muttered. I opened my arms and hugged her. Her tear stuck to my face as they mixed with the few that fell from my own eyes. My sister was here, alive and well.

"It's me I'm here. I'm not dead." I whispered to her. She collapsed in my arms, crying loudly. I lowered her to the ground and let her cry. The rock spikes went back into the ground and everything calmed down. The damage couldn't be undone, but now there were no rock spikes in the city. We never understood how the spikes just sank back in the ground after she was angry. When she used her powers calmly they stayed unless she made them go away.

Kamua came up behind us and drew us both into his huge arms. We were together again, and this time forever. I wasn't going to let us get separated again, but I knew I had no real power over this. Jason was alive and out there with a mission to keep me separated from them and my life miserable.

The peace lasted for only for a few minutes before people in spandex showed up. Kamua took a defensive position in front of us. I tightened my grip on Maddie. Enemies here to take us back to the lab.

**Kurt**

Finally we had found Lizzy safe and sound. I was so scared that she had gotten hurt or worse, killed. My smile turned to frown when I looked into her face. It was cold and fearless, like the way she looked at Jean sometimes when she told her what to do. She gripped a girl, about her age in her arms, while a man stood in front of them with fearless eyes and his body tense, ready to fight. The one girl looked scared she clung to Lizzy with white hands. Scott stepped forward once before Logan pulled him back. The man had raised a fist and was ready to hit Scott.

"Lizzy call off you your friend here," Logan called. Lizzy didn't respond. I heard others whispering their fears and questions. I didn't care, Lizzy wouldn't hurt me. I teleported behind Lizzy.

"Lizzy what's going on?" I asked. She whipped around and fired a fireball at me. I teleported away right when I saw it. In the safety of the group I froze with millions of unanswered question now running through my mind. This wasn't Lizzy.

The professor wheeled to the front of the group. I didn't understand it. Why? She loved me and she could have just fried me. This wasn't the Lizzy I knew. This was a wild, protective Lizzy that had been hidden away from me. This was a part of Lizzy I didn't want to know.

"Lizzy, it's the professor. Please, don't attack us anymore," The professor said in a calm voice. Lizzy's face remained as it was for a few minutes then it softened and turned to one of shock. That was more of the Lizzy I knew. Her body shuddered a few times before speaking.

"Kamau, stop," She said shakily to the man, his body relaxed and he turned to face her. "They're…friends." She had hesitated. What had changed Lizzy in just a few minutes? It had to be those two somehow. They changed my Lizzy.

**Lizzy**

"Let's go home. All of us," The professor said nodding to us and wheeled away with the others following him. He meant Kamua and Maddie could come with, at I thought so. I hoped so. I didn't want to lose my family again. Kamau took Maddie, who was now sleeping, gently into his arms. He stood up tall and then balanced her with one arm while he helped me up.

"Are you okay?" He whispered to me. "You looked as you would say shocked."

"I don't know…I almost hurt Kurt…" I said almost in a daze. I felt so horrified by what I almost did to Kurt. I almost burned him. I could have killed him.

"The blue man? You let your instincts take control. He is a friend as you say. You must learn to control your instincts around friends," He said and slowly while he used some words he didn't use often. His words held wisdom and experience that only he knew. Never have my instincts made me lash out at friends. Only Kamua's had in the beginning, and only when he was in his tiger form.

"I could've killed one of them," I said horrified. I covered my mouth and almost felt like crying. I looked to where all of them were walking back to the jet. Many were spreading out to help those in need, but I had a feeling there weren't any. The whole time I was here I've heard and seen no one.

"It'll be okay, just explain it to them. Remember, the same thing happened to us that one time," Kamua said with a small smile of reassurance. I almost wanted to ask where the people were but I knew the answer. Jason didn't want mutants to be looked down upon so he had everyone evacuated. No one was trapped, hurt or killed. It was planned that way. It was planned so that I would find Maddie, and he was hoping she would kill someone.

"I can't…they don't know anything about the lab or about Jason. They don't know anything about us, what we are…" I trailed off. I knew Kamua wouldn't say anything to begin with. He was a silent person around strangers. Maddie wouldn't either since she too was quiet, but it was safe to let him know.

"You've told them nothing. What should we say?" Kamua asked. He meant we needed a plan. What was our relation, and the explanation of our lives.

"You say…" I paused, thinking, "That we are all orphans and we have no home…we ran because we were scared of our powers and Maddie went crazy because she thought I was dead. Police caught me stealing and sent me to some type of…prison. I don't think the professor can read any of our minds…well he can't read mine at least and I'm not even trying," I said slowly as I thought about it. This was the shakiest plan I've ever made.

"So we keep quiet about everything. What about Jason? Should we run when he finds us?"

"He already has...he knows I'm alive and where I'm staying. None of them are safe and neither are we," I told him almost shamefully.

"What is your plan? Should we run?" He asked tensely. I tugged his shirt and we started to slowly move to the jet. I had to think. I rested a hand on Kamua's arm while we walked. I still didn't have a plan by the time we got to the jet.

"I'll tell you in my room at the institute," I whispered to him. I went inside and sat down next to Kurt. He teleported to the other side of the jet, making me feel guiltier than I already did. Kamua gently lay Maddie in the seat across from me and buckled her into the unfamiliar harness. I would have helped but the guilt was overwhelming for me at the moment. A few minutes later everyone else gathered into the jet and we headed back to the institute. I noticed that everyone took the farthest seats from us.

**Later at the institute**

**Kurt**

I was in my room sitting on my bed, sulking at Lizzy's betrayal. I loved her, and she attacked me. I couldn't understand it. I couldn't even think of a reason. It was like she was a tamed wild animal, but her instincts were still there. It was because of those two people she was with. They changed her. A knock came from the door.

"Kurt, may I come in?" The professor called.

"Yes," Kurt said reluctantly. The professor opened the door and wheeled in.

"Are you alright? I know you and Lizzy were close," The professor asked. Kurt nodded his head 'yes'. "Come downstairs for a little bit. We are having a group discussion." Kurt followed the professor downstairs.

Everyone was in the living room. Lizzy and her two friends were at the front by the fireplace. The girl was sitting on the floor, leaning against Lizzy's legs. The boy was standing next to Lizzy with his arm around her shoulders. Jealousy stirred up deep inside me and again I felt betrayal. Of course there was another man in her life. A man that she thought was better than me. Her face was buried in the side of his chest. All three of them were changed with damp hair from showering. The brown haired girl looked around fearfully and her hands quietly tapped on the ground in mindless rhythm. The tall, dark man gazed around slowly with eyes that said he was looking out for danger.

Everyone else was scattered around the room. Many of the guys were standing and mostly all the girls, except Rogue, were sitting on the couches. No one stood behind Lizzy's group, or anywhere near them. The closet person was Logan who was leaning against the wall next to the far window. Everyone's faces wonderment and underlying fear. Everyone knew how dangerous Lizzy was with her power, and now everyone knew that her friends were probably just as dangerous. Even the Professor seemed on edge. He had brought these three back here, and who knew what was in their minds.

"Hello, we would like to…say our names," The boy said in a strong African accent glancing down at Lizzy with confusion furrowing on his brow.

"Introduce," Lizzy said moving her head up to look at him. The picture made me feel sick.

"My name is Kamua," He said patting his chest where his heart was.

"I'm Maddie, and this our sister Lizzy," The brown haired girl said in a quiet voice, pointing up to Lizzy. Her cheeks flushed and she tried to hide her face in Lizzy's jeans. I wonder how it's possible that they're siblings. None of them looked remotely alike, and they were all different races. Lizzy explained that unasked question.

"We aren't blood siblings. We're sort of a made up family. Like you guys are," Lizzy said, placing each of her hands on Maddie's and Kamua's. She was holding each of their hands. That destroyed my jealousy, but the sour feeling of betrayal was still there. She looked up at us and I saw her haunted eyes and bloodless face.

"I would like to apologize about how I acted earlier. It was just…" Lizzy shook her head. She sighed frustrated and looked up at Kamua. He was at least a good foot taller than her and the tallest guy here at the institute.

"It is something in our heads. When we're together sometimes our instincts take over and we don't know who everyone is. We only know each other," Kamua explained with much difficulty. Lizzy nodded her head up at him and then turned it to face us. It held a guilty expression.

"I really am sorry," She said her voice wavering. Kamua's hand tightened around her.

The professor nodded his head. "We know now it wasn't your fault. You saw us as a threat to your family and you wanted to protect them. Now we should discuss where your family is going to be staying here at the institute," He said. All three of them had a relieved look on their faces, but Lizzy's was quick and disappeared almost immediately. It was replaced with a sad expression that was the opposite of the other two. Well it you could call the man's small smile joyful. The brown haired girl beamed at the professor and happily clung to Lizzy's stiff legs. I've never seen Lizzy stand so straight. "There aren't any other empty rooms left, so that means that some will have to share a room," He announced to everyone.

"Maddie can stay in my room, with me," Lizzy said immediately. If it was possible, Maddie's face lit up happily. She was trying to make it so we couldn't be alone together anymore. I didn't want to be alone with her anyways at the moment. I needed to think through this new information first.

The professor nodded his head. "That's fine. Would anyone else like to offer their room up?" No one offered. "Kurt would you mind sharing a room with Kamua?" He asked me.

"No…" I said quietly and unhappily. The Professor didn't hear me.

"Good," The Professor said. "Now everyone, let's introduce ourselves to our two new guests." He said.

Everyone, including myself, introduced themselves. Everyone greeted the two warmly and showed no wary. Well some did, but not many. Shortly afterwards, Maddie and Lizzy went upstairs almost immediately. Everyone dispersed and either went to their rooms or to do something else in the institute. Kamua came over to where I was frozen. I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't want to talk to anyone, but he was at the bottom of my list.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you in your room." He said with a small smile. I unfroze and silently lead him upstairs to our room. My room had one bed and one dresser. How the professor expected this to work was a mystery to me.

"I will sleep on the floor," Kamua stated leaving no room for argument. I didn't say anything and sat soundlessly on the bed. "Please don't be mad at Lizzy. She didn't mean what she did. She wasn't herself, so don't be mad at her," He begged him. "My little sister feels so guilty about what she did."

**Lizzy**

"You have such a nice room," Maddie said looking around the room in awe. She sat on the bed. "You have such a nice bed too," She moaned. Even with Alan we never had such nice rooms. Well not to ourselves. We shared beds with three to four people and rooms with ten to fifteen people.

"Yeah, well the professor treats me good. Nice bed, nice clothes, good school," I said monotony. I was going to have to give this all up soon, once I thought of a plan. As much as the guilt was killing me, it was better this way. With Kurt mad at me, I could leave easier knowing that he wouldn't be heartbroken.

"You get to go to school?" Her eyes widened. Even Alan hadn't allowed that. The most he could do was self-teaching supplies that he gave us. It was too dangerous to let us out in public where we could be captured again.

"Yeah, I do. It's not as good as you think it is," I shrugged again. Maddie may have just had a rejuvenating shower and a peaceful nap, but I was exhausted from the day. Too many emotions were demanding energy I didn't have, and too many thoughts were grabbing what little attention span I had left.

"Still…school. Something so normal that everyone takes for granted," She laid back on the bed imaging it. Maddie had always wanted to be normal, now she could. If I left, Jason would probably follow me and leave these two alone. At least I hope so.

"You can share my clothes and bed until you get your own," I said sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Why do I need my own bed?" She whined.

"You have to talk to the professor about that argument," I said lying down next to her. I was here, with my sister. It felt almost like a dream. Maybe it was a dream because I passed out from exhaustion. If it was, I hope I didn't wake up. I also wished I could though. I wanted Maddie to really be here, but I didn't Kurt to be mad at me like he was now. I saw it at the meeting downstairs. His face was hard and cold with silent pain and anger. I saw the flashes of jealousy and it pained me.

"So…is there anyone you like here? Like 'like' like. Like how I like Kamua," She asked with a smile on her face. This was not a conversation I wanted to have right now with Maddie. I felt too emotionally unstable at the moment. Usually I would leave to be by myself where no one would find me, but I didn't want to leave Maddie alone again. I was afraid she would be just another tempting dream of sadness for me.

"There's one guy I like. We used to get together every night," I said frowning. I felt tears come to my eyes but I kept them from falling at I always had in the labs. Kurt didn't like me after the betrayal I just showed him. He didn't even say anything and I subconsciously tried to kill him. After what I did, I doubted he would want to see me again. The look on his face never changed through the whole ceremony downstairs.

"Why used?" She asked.

"I almost killed him today," I responded.

"He'll understand how you acted today. If he doesn't then Kamua will convince him. Who is it?" She asked still smiling.

"Kurt, the furry blue guy," I said felling sad and guilty again. I rolled on my side just before the tears spilled over. I wasn't going to let Maddie see me cry. She has never seen me cry.

"How far did you go? Peck on the cheek? Making-out?" Maddie asked. She was quiet and reserved around strangers but when it came to me, she was vocal and straight forward. I liked that about her, but not right now. Now I wanted to be left alone to my grief.

"All the way," I mumbled.

"Oh, he'll understand. Just…just talk to him," Maddie said reassuringly but she didn't sound like she believed it. I wish I could hear that from Kamua. Only Kamua could predict the truth. Maddie just hoped everything was going to be okay.

"He won't talk to me after what I did," I said with the last syllables breaking. It was getting difficult to keep my voice under control. Normally I wouldn't show this much emotion to anyone else. Maddie was family. She drew her arms around me and hugged me from behind.

"Kamua is sharing a room with him right? He'll convince Kurt not to be mad at you," Maddie gently rocked me just as I've done to her many times before. She sat up and looked down at me for a minute.

"I'm going to say goodnight to Kamua and I'll be right back," Maddie said almost silently. She quietly got up and left the room. She was going to let me cry by myself which was how I liked it. Weak emotions shown only to myself.

**Kurt**

My door opened and there stood Maddie. "How can you be mad at Lizzy? She's crying you know. Never have I seen her cry!" Maddie said angrily with a broken sadness added. Kamua went behind her and hugged her. "She loves you and she's crying because she thinks you don't love her too now. She wasn't trying to kill you, and yet your taking it like she did," She added with huffing tears pouring out. Kamua nuzzled her neck and was saying something soft to her. I couldn't hear, but she calmed down right away. The huffing went away and the tears stopped. They briefly kissed on the lips and then she left just as quickly as she entered. Kamua locked the door and took a seat on the floor beside the bed.

"When it comes to Lizzy, Maddie can get a little crazy. It stands for the other way around too," Kamua had a faraway look on his face. "Lizzy does not cry. I always thought this might be a…um…sign of the world ending, but it is a sad one," He shook his head. "If you don't go talk to her right now and fix this…terrible event, I will kill you for causing my sister more pain. She has suffered enough in her life," Kamua said, suddenly angry. A moment ago he had been calm.

I quickly teleported away to Lizzy's room, fearing a little for my life and a little worried. I didn't think it was possibly for Lizzy to cry because she always portrayed herself open but at the same time secure. Maddie wasn't there, and Lizzy was on her bed, chocking down sobs while her closed eyes pushed out tears. She was on her side facing me. Glistening tears squeezed from her shut eyes and her body racked with sobs held inward. The sight of it made me yearn to help her and hurt me more than her betrayal had. This wasn't a Lizzy I knew, this was a more vulnerable one. One that I felt I shouldn't be seeing.

"Lizzy?" I said, slowly walking over to her. I suddenly felt guilty. Everyone here at the institute knew Lizzy was different, and everyone treated her that way. They all handled her like she was the most dangerous person they knew but were thankful that she was on their side. I was different too, but no one treated me differently. Still, I blue, furry, and three fingers and toes. I was more different than her in a million ways. Now I felt terrible that I hadn't tried to except her one fault right away when she explained it.

"I'm really sorry about what I did earlier." Lizzy said her voice tense. Her sobs bounced in her chest but that didn't escape it. They calmed to nothing and her tears stopped. He felt guilt that she was holding in her tears because he was here. He was the one that caused the tears in the first place. I gently sat on the bed next to her.

"I know…I forgive you, for what you did. I know you weren't yourself," I awkwardly hugged her. She felt calm, she sounded calm, but I doubted she was.

"Can you stay here tonight?" Lizzy asked me. "Maddie can stay with Kamua in your room?" Through all my mixed emotions of the day, one stood out now. Love.

"Of course." I responded easily.

**Leave a review for anything, including mistakes you see. I am human.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

For a few weeks, everything was happy for Lizzy. Kamua and Maddie were in all her classes, sometimes together lots of times not, and she was able to just talk and talk with them about any mindless thing they thought of. Never did they talk about Him though, or the labs, or how they would have to leave eventually. Maddie and Kamua were able to take danger room practices with everyone else since Maddie could control the earth when there wasn't any earth in the room. They weren't allowed to have sessions with Lizzy though. The professor thought she was too dangerous on her own, even with her family. When Lizzy thought about it, she either bunched or kicked the nearest wall with all her force. Sadly the walls were very enforced. Those that weren't in her room anyways.

Throughout everything, Lizzy felt accomplished. Her family easily fit in with the X-Men, and Kamua and Kurt eventually became sort of friends. Kamua didn't talk much, but he would go out of his way to say "Hello," to Kurt every once in a while. It was more than he did for anyone other than his two girls. She didn't feel so accomplished when she started getting sick though. She couldn't eat like she used to anymore, she couldn't run around like she used to, and she couldn't talk like she used to.

She hid the sickness, fearing it was a new type of death from her powers. Maddie found out though, and she told Kamua and then together they confronted her at the grey gazebo that over looked the ocean. That had become their special meeting place out of fear that someone in the institute would over hear their conversations about the past. It never hurt for them to be paranoid.

**Lizzy**

"Lizzy you're sick," Maddie confronted in a strong tone. I didn't think she could use that tone with me over something so trivial. I didn't know how to respond, so I didn't say anything for a little bit. If I said something wrong then Maddie might lose her new found courage.

"And?" I asked. What did they want me to do? If I was dying, I was dying. There was no way to stop it. Alan had proved that many times over. The other two just looked like they didn't know what to say next. Those two never were good at thinking ahead. I was always the planner. "I could be dying, what do you want me to do?"

"We should find Alan," Kamua said at last. Such a genius plan that couldn't work.

"He can't stop it," I told him. I wasn't burning from the inside or anything that was like the usual death for us, but I felt sick and I couldn't do anything about it. Alan can't do anything.

"Well what if you aren't drying?" Maddie asked quietly now. What else could it be? We were mostly human, but this didn't seem like any disease that I've seen. It didn't seem to be worsening either. This wasn't a situation that Maddie could look for a different problem to blame.

"What else could it be?" I asked staring at her. Kamua was looking down at her too. What was she thinking that I already didn't think of? Kamua didn't even seem to know by the looks of it.

"Could you be pregnant?" She asked with flushed cheeks. I shook my head no and looked up at the sky while silently asking 'why me?' Alan had explained this many times to our romantic Maddie. We can't have children, we weren't created for that.

"We can't have children. Alan said so," I responded. Maddie was too much a romantic. She wanted to believe we could have children and be normal girls, but we couldn't. This is what we are and we have to deal with it. She wanted children, I know, but that was impossible for us.

"What if Alan is wrong?" Maddie asked a little stronger. Kamua wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He was just waiting for her to burst into tears like she always did when I crushed that one dream of hers.

"Maddie," He said quietly. He was warning her. This was dangerous territory for her.

"No. What if he was wrong? Did you ever think of that? Or maybe he just assumed that because it's never happened," Her voice getting stronger with every word. I started at her. I sincerely doubted that I was pregnant. Alan said so, and I believed it. "We all started out as baby girls. They can't change that."

"She has a good idea," Kamua said as he saw how the logic might work out. Not him too…

"No, she doesn't. Alan has never been wrong about us, so why now?" I asked. This was the logical part.

"We live such short lives Liz. That is why he could be wrong," Kamua reasoned.

"You both are wrong," I said and turned to leave.

"Lizzy," Maddie pleaded.

"I have stuff to do," I said before glancing back and walked away. They didn't follow me right away. It was a gloomy Saturday in the spring, leaving me with a weakness pumping through my body. I quickly went to my room, not meeting anyone, and grabbed my backpack before leaving. The Institute had a ton of resources, but the library had more and also it was a more discreet place.

The library was a spacious, brick building that had a sign outside that reminded everyone that it was built in 1805. Computers had been added years ago, though they were incredibly slow and had only notepad to type on, it was still discreet though. Every book smelled like mildew and every cushy chair smelled like old people and dust. No one came here anymore, except me that is.

As soon as I got there, I booted up a computer and once again went searching through the magnitude of books on any of the three floors. On the computer I have been searching for Alan, and through the books I've been researching human experimentation. I've wasted days here, but I've never found anything. I spent most of my day here, until I got hungry around lunch.

I left the library and walked to the drug store across the street for a bag of chips. While I was in there, the hallway of medicine called to me. I slowly browsed through the many bottles for something that might fix my symptoms. I was halfway down the aisle when I saw a row of pregnancy tests. The guy at the counter was a guy from school that was friends with Scott. I couldn't buy this without him telling Scott.

I gently picked up one of the boxes and read the back of the box. Well, I pretended to. Really I was hiding one edge of the box with my sleeve while I opened the box and slipped the test and instructions into the sleeve of my jacket. I closed up the box and replaced it like I wasn't interested. I put my hand into my pocket and slipped the test into it. On my way out I grabbed an extra bag of chips. I paid for my food and went to the park to eat. Later I would take the test with Maddie as my witness to prove her wrong. For once and all I had to crush this romantic dream of hers before it destroyed her.

"What does it say?" Lizzy asked boredily. Maddie had the test in her hands and wasn't letting her see it or talk about it. Her face looked stunned which could mean she was wrong or she was right. Both were bad.

"There's a blue line," She muttered. Lizzy huffed in frustration.

"What does that mean?" Lizzy asked.

"You're pregnant," She responded and smiled a big happy smile. Lizzy didn't smile though.

"Are you serious?" Lizzy asked unbelieving.

"Yes," Maddie said with dead serious happiness, which was only possible with her.

"That test is wrong," Lizzy responded surely.

"No it's not," Maddie responded.

"It can't be right," Lizzy said as dread seeped in.

"It is," Maddie said happily. "I have to go tell-" Lizzy grabbed her arm before she could leave the safety of the bathroom.

"No one can know," Lizzy said scary serious. Maddie looked back at her sister with confusion.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't believe the test. Let's wait to be sure, okay?" Lizzy told her sister. Maddie didn't say anything for a minute.

"Okay," She said disappointed.

"We have to make sure no one finds that test," Lizzy said as she gently pried the test from her sister's other hand. Maddie nodded her head. Lizzy nodded her head in confirmation and left to dispose of the test. Maddie was left in the bathroom with all this enthusiasm and no one to tell. Luckily, she was loyal to her sister and would make sure her secret didn't spill out yet. Maddie was a good girl like that. Maddie was always the secret keeper while her sister was the one who used those secrets against people to get out of danger. That was how it worked between them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lizzy**

Life went on as usual. School was ever boring, tests were hard, danger room practices were lonely, and of course my family was still together. Life was everything that the three of us had always wanted; to 6be together, to go to school, and to be free from…Him. My evenings belonged to Kurt, and my days to my family. Every day I left the Institute with a smile because I knew that I was still given that chance to live. I was still free, until Spring Break came at least.

Just like with Christmas, everyone left. Kurt had invited me to see his parents and I declined once again. I explained to him that I wanted to be with my own family and he understood. He didn't know what I knew, but I think he could guess. Kamua and Maddie weren't as comfortable here as they seemed to be on the outside.

Kamua still kept one eye open when he slept, and still double checked that the door and window were locked before he relaxed even a little. Like always, Maddie refused to sleep unless curled up next to me or him, and still she had nightmares of the labs. We all did, but hers were always worse because she would wake up screaming some nights and crying on others. Kamua it was always a silent fright, and for me it was a jolt back to reality. It kept us in line and reminded us that this wasn't where we were supposed to be.

On the last Saturday night of Spring Break, Maddie burst into my room dressed in a night gown and with her arms fill of coloring supplies. We had spent every day together so far, but as each day passed I felt a growing anxiety that he would come. I didn't have a moment to think or reassure myself when she or Kamua was around.

"Maddie," I groaned. She wanted me to draw something for her so she could color in the line. Both of us enjoyed it, but tonight I couldn't. I doubt that I could draw something happy, or that I could even hold my pencil straight. I wanted to sleep and to think right now. Even sleep seemed impossible though.

"Why not?" She whined like the child I knew she was. The professor and Hank were the only two people left so there was no reason for her to not act like herself, (Logan had left a few nights ago with Rouge for some reason).

"I'm…tired. I just want to sleep, by myself tonight," I added once I saw that hopeful look that we could still be together. She immediately pursed her lips with a scrunch sad face. "Tomorrow," I promised with a weak smile. She looked at the ground and then nodded her head without looking at me.

"Night Liz," She said and left without a glance. I locked the door and sighed. Now she was mad at me. I was going to have to fix that tomorrow. I turned to my dresser and took a few light steps toward it. I had just opened my pajama draw when I heard the ringing *ping ping* as small things bounced/tapped against my window. I slowly closed the drawer and went to the window with a heavy heart. I opened the double door window and outside I saw him waiting there with that creepy smile of his. His oily black hair shone in the light and his black eyes glinted dangerously.

"Little Lizzy I need your answer," He said. His body looked twice the size that is was last time. No doubt he had made the scientists do that to him. Those claws of his were still there. Claws sharp as knives I remembered from the few times I had made fun of him in front of others.

"I can't," I answered in a voice that couldn't have been my own.

"Why?" He asked, that smile vanishing. I searched for a reason.

"I can't just leave. They'll come after me you see. Give me a week, and then you can have me. On one condition," I said my voice amazingly steady.

"That's great. You're right. We don't want to be interrupted do we? What is your condition?" He asked. He was being amazing corruptive. This seemed too easy.

"You have to leave the people here alone. That includes Maddie and Kamua," I demanded in the strongest voice I dared.

"If I can have you, I will," he said and slowly faded out of sight. I didn't see him move, he just disappeared. I wasn't shock by this. He was always demanding that proven experiments be done to him. He enjoyed having all those powers, he loved the experiments, and he loved to watch us suffer. I slowly closed the window, but then thought better of it. I left it open and quietly grabbed my shoes by the dresser. I pulled them on and leapt out the window. I had to be gone before dawn or everyone will be in danger.

I stepped out of the cold shower I had just put myself through and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was now black but still I could see myself. My skin was still pale and freckled like always and my eyes were still brown. I still had a lot of work to do. I roughly dried myself off before picking up the tub of heavy stage makeup. It was a dark brown and was mostly used in plays where they had no black people to play black characters. Alan had shown it to us years ago, but none of us thought we would ever get the chance to actually use it. I pulled off the lid and started rubbing the thick stuff all over my body.

As I now looked in the mirror, I couldn't even find myself. The mirror showed a young black girl with curled black hair and grey eyes. Everything about myself was now different, which was just what I wanted.

I snuck back to my room and hastily wrote three letters. I set them each on my bed before leaping out the window with the unknown backpack on my back. I was wearing unseen clothes and looked completely unlike myself. Maddie and Kamua wouldn't be able to find me while I looked like this. I had now only my two feet, busses, and taxi's to get to the base in Montana.

"It's time to wake," Kamua whispered softly into Maddie's ear. She moaned and rolled away from him. "Come now," he started rolling her back to him, "didn't you want to color with Liz this morning?" With that reminder, Maddie got up in a sleepy daze and started stretching all her sleep drenched muscles.

"That's right," She mumbled slowly. She got out of bed and went straight to the dresser in the corner. Kamua, who was already dressed, slowly got up and wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled her neck, enjoying the fact that he could scent her anytime he wanted now.

"You should wake Lizzy so we can make breakfast," She said quietly as she slowly went through which clothes she wanted to wear today. He reluctantly uncoiled his arms and left the room to wake his sister.

He approached the door and knocked on it softly. "Lizzy it's morning," he said unusually loud. There was no response or any sort of noises. After a minute, he opened the door to be shell shocked by the scene before him. The bed was made, the window open, and three folded notes sitting on the bed. Lizzy was gone, that much he could tell. She would have left in the night, because she couldn't handle goodbyes. They weren't her style. Ever so slowly, Kamua made his way to the bed and picked up the letters. One was addressed to Maddie, another to the Professor, and the last to Kurt. He didn't open them, but took them back to Maddie.

Maddie was already dressed by that time, the bed was made and the window was letting in the crisp spring air. Once her mind had been made up to do something, Maddie got it done fast. She turned her head and looked at him with her carefree smile, but then it faded when she say his empty expression.

"What's wrong?" She asked almost fearfully.

"She's gone," He responded his lips barely moving. Her face fell into disbelief before she tried to bolt out of the room to check for herself. Kamua caught her by the arm and held her close while she fought against him. "She left you a note," He whispered and struggled to hold the piece of paper to her eyes. She stopped fighting and immediately snatched the letter. She flicked it open and read it.

_Maddie,_

_I need to leave. I never told you but He was here. Twice now this past night. I told Kamua, but he told me not to worry. I should have known better than to put my faith in that false hope. In order to protect this place, I promised myself to him. He has to find me first, that's why I left. He'll follow me just like he always has. Stay at the institute. I'll be with Alan. Make sure that Kurt gets his note, and tell him that he wasn't the reason I left, no matter what you may think._

_ We'll see each other soon,_

_ Your sister Lizzy_

_P.S Kamua I will miss you too. Keep Maddie safe. You two belong together, which I already know you know._

_P.S.S The lie is I left because I needed to save other mutants and not sit around. Don't mention Alan or anything else. I know you know but it doesn't hurt to remind._

_P.S.S.S Kamua, if that doesn't work, don't let Maddie pick the alternate reason. She'll spout some nonsense that I might have to explain in the future. If I live that long that is._

Soundless tears left their tracks on Maddie's face as she read each line of her sister's handwriting. Kamua wrapped his arms around her and held her close while her tears soaked his shirt.

Meanwhile, Lizzy was dutifully following her GPS to the hideout in Montana. She no idea how long it might take her to get to the base but she was determined to get there. Even if she had to steal credit cards, cash, cars, and probably hitchhike.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lizzy**

Every single time, I hated to admit this to myself that I didn't think my plan through as thoroughly as I thought I had. Bus routes, taxi borders, local maps, and foot paths had all been taken into account as well as money, food and water. Though my body could survive mostly on sunlight and didn't need food, water, or sleep on a very sunny day, I didn't think about blisters and how long the journey would actually take. My GPS remained faithful to me and was charged whenever I could stop at a civilized place. After a particularly long taxi ride, I was dropped in front of a gravel road that had no signs or addresses anywhere near it. I paid the man the last of my money, more than he probably deserved, and started down it with the nice sun shining on my face and bare skin as my hoodie swung side to side on my hips.

Trees were scattered throughout the area as distant houses. Slowly, my memory of the old time came back. I remember driving down this pathway after a day in town, and also of coming here for the first time. Kamua and me relied completely on out animal instincts in the lab, and we had taken the trip in back of the darkened van badly. Both of us had been on high alert while Maddie slept between us. Actually, she had passed out after a huge fit of hers at one of the labs. It had let us escape, but then we were recaptured by Alan who promised food and shelter AFTER he drugged us and threw us in the back of this van. The drugs weren't the knock out ones the scientists used, they just made us really weak.

Slowly I smiled and laughed at how different we all were now. Both of us still had those primal instincts, but they were now buried a little by the emotions that were born from our time with Alan. As I thought deeply, I realized that Maddie never seemed to have those instincts. There was always a certain innocence to her; maybe because she was taken at a later age than the rest of us. She could still remember what life was like before she was changed, the rest of us couldn't.

I kept thinking about my family until the two storied, red paneling house came into view. I closed my eyes for a few seconds before opening them to stare at different sections of the house as I remembered certain things. There was a dirt circle in front of it for when Alan came in his helicopter, along with a stone path leading to the front door. The back of the house was angled half to a dense mass of trees and half to the lake, where a floating dock bobbed up and down occasionally. The back half of the house was raised on high stilts because of the hill underneath the front half, and had black painted, wrap around stairs leading up to the plexus-glass screen door. I remembered that the door lead into the screened off patio which held extra beds that had probably been long since forgotten by now.

I jogged right to the back door in anticipation of seeing Alan, but then I stopped on the second stair. I stepped back to the ground and retrieved the key from underneath the third stair before actually going to the door. Quickly I opened the door and rushed inside, locking the door behind me. Tarps covered the stacks of plastic covered beds which went half way to the ceiling and surrounded all the walls, leaving only enough room for the double doors to open fully in case of any emergency. I dropped my bag and went right to the white doors. I unlocked one of the doors and stepped into the dim living room.

It was decorated completely in white with plastic covering all the furniture. I kicked off my tattered shoes and slowly walked through one of the two arch doorways. It opened up into the kitchen where two skylights lite up the yellow walls and pale furniture. My heart swelled with memories and I turned right, toward the stairs, before tears could overtake me. I didn't want to think about all those who were dead and who also might be dead that were once here with me. My gaze still wandered to the left and it kept fixing on one area or another.

The second floor was only about half the size as the first because nothing above the kitchen had been built for those more "moveable" mutants. I forced my gaze away as tears flowed down my eyes and I headed to a green loveseat below an air duct. The room was decorated in comfortable greens with multiple chairs and couches to accommodate for the huge TV, Stereo system, and multiple bookcases. I carefully stood on the cushions, holding my arms out to keep my growing belly from unbalancing me too much. Once stable, I propped open the vent and reach in. I grasped the plastic bag with the satellite phone and carefully sat down with my legs curled under me. I pulled the phone out and dialed Alan's number that was taped to the bottom. I put it to my ear and waited with nervousness for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Alan answered with his lasting easiness.

"Alan," I breathed with almost a cracked voice. Relieved tears streamed silently down my eyes.

"My fire drawing Elizabeth?" He asked seriously.

"Yeah," My voice sounding weak even to myself.

"Stay there. I'll get the electric and water running. Are there alone?" He questioned.

"Yeah," My voice cracked again.

"I'll be there," he responded hurriedly before the line went dead. My body froze as I finally admitted it. I was alone, now and forever maybe. Tears dripped from my eyes and I buried my head into the plastic covered loveseat.

**TWO WEEKS AFTER LIZZY LEFT**

The bedroom was deadly silent as it was every night for the past two weeks. All three were awake with their grief and emotion, but unable to enter than now forbidden room that had once been their friend's. Lizzy's family of two was left to be dragged down with the guilt of not sharing what they knew with the others. Kamua knew what Lizzy's disguise was, and yet he didn't tell the professor when he asked, nor did he tell his worried roommate who couldn't sleep and barely eat. Maddie struggled with her own idea of why Lizzy left, but she couldn't bring herself to break the promise to her sister. Lizzy wanted the pregnancy to be a secret, but was letting Lizzy run worth seeing Kurt's heart break more and more as each day rolled by? The guilt ate up at Maddie and he own tears over came her when she saw Kurt's hollowed face. Twice she's hurt him, and once she helped.

All three had shed their tears, whether in private or with others, and still not even Maddie, who believed everything, could believe it. Kamua was the only one who could of the three. Lizzy had told him that He had found her a while ago, and yet he kept them here, thinking he could protect them both. If Lizzy striked a deal, she had given up on fighting Him, which was a scary thing for someone who might be the most powerful of all those who were "re-made".

Maddie nestled deeper into Kamua's chest as fresh tears fell from her eyes. A lump formed in Kamua's throat, but still her pushed back the tears and reassuringly squeezed his beloved. He bushed his nose into her hair and inhaled her scent to remind him why he always needed to be alert. He needed to protect the one last thing he had. Suddenly, his head shot up and he turned an ear to the window.

Outside, He floated in the air in front of the institute. His was face was red with anger as hurricane winds swirled in an oval shape around him. Energy cracked the air, but no one inside could feel it. Kamua could still smell it though.

"If she thinks she can hide, then I'll just have to smoke her out again," He muttered crazily to himself a moment before a grin spread across his already twisted face. He raised a straight arm slowly into the air. With it, the Institute rose too as it broke away from the underground floors with snaps, creaks, and groans. The rumbling awoke all the occupants of the building and slowly they started to question confusedly what was going on. Only Kamua immediately understood the entire situation before the worst happened.

"Kurt, get everyone outside," Kamua yelled. He gathered Maddie into his arms and climbed off the bed. Maddie completely froze with fear, and Kurt didn't move from his mopped position staring at the wall by his bed. "Kurt!" Kamua yelled before he punched the window open. He looked out before turning back to Kurt who was slowly getting up. "Get everyone out!" Kamua yelled again. Kurt disappeared and Kamua prepared to jump out the window. Before he could, the institute flipped upside down and collapsed into a semi-rubble heap on the grass.

A moment later, Kurt appeared near the edge of the trees with Rouge and Kitty. He stared at the building before he looked around for the cause of this destruction. In the air, he found a man floating. Brown locks whipped around his hair and moonlight glinted off of inch long claws growing from his fingers. Wind circled around his body, obscuring his muscled frame, bit his eyes were amazingly clear with hate and possibly insanity.

"This is her only warning," He said loudly and disappeared into nothing as well as the wind. The three stood still for a minute before remembering that everyone else was trapped in the rubble. All of them started running to the building at the same time a moment before a white tiger crashed through what had been a wall. It was a few feet above the ground, but the tiger clumsily jumped down with one of its back legs collapsing each time it put weight on it. Maddie clung to its back with her face buried into its scuff. The tiger slowly moved away from the building as the others ran to it, and then collapsed near the trees before they could get to it. Kurt teleported there and caught Maddie as she slipped from the tigers back as it transformed back into its human form. Kamua was breathing heavily with small cuts littering his body, but he was alive.

"Are you all right?" Kurt asked him.

"Yes," Maddie answered and tumbled out of his arms. She caught herself on the ground and crawled over to Kamua. She was completely unharmed with only a few smudges of dirt on her clothes and cheeks. Unable to handle seeing two people as close as he and Lizzy had once been, Kurt teleported to the building and helped the girls try to locate more people. Soon, Kamua and Maddie moved to help, Kamua limping greatly.

**Lizzy**

Alan didn't come until late at night. By this time, I had conquered my emotions and located flashlights to make the familiar house seem not as haunted as it felt. Even after I had drawn closed the curtains in the kitchen and lite up the walls, it still looked haunted to me as memories of ghost stories and power outages come back to me. I curled up on one of the wooden chairs around an oval shaped table, and waited for the familiar sounds of the helicopter. Instead, I heard a boat. Moments later, Alan stepped through the front door with paper bags of groceries in his arms. When he closed the door and took a look at me, I saw his shock.

I stood up straight and told him, "Emmy."

"Why the name?" Alan asked shaking himself from his shock. He put the bags on a counter and turned to look at me.

"I'm trying to hide from people for a little while," I responded, unable to meet his eyes.

"Okay then Emmy. Let's turn the power and water on," Alan said somberly and moved to the forbidden door behind the dining table. The doors lead down to an underground area that was really built as a huge garage. Alan's original idea had been to fill it with escape vehicles and then dig a tunnel to somewhere. It was short lived and the open space was converted into almost a hover jet garage for when his engineers finished building one. The door swung open, and together we descended the stairs, each of us with a flashlight in our hands.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lizzy**

"Emmy, why don't you start at the beginning," Alan said as they slowly walked down the stairs. Where was the beginning though? When the house had been raided and most of us had been dragged back to the labs, or when I had been taken in by the Professor?

"Um…after we were taken back to the labs, we were all separated. Kamua and Maddie were taken to some lab far away and I was put in a cell all by myself for once," I started as the memories of screaming and yelling came back from that horrible day. My throat was actually bleeding at the end I remembered, but I still kept screaming because that's when they took me away for the first test. When Alan found us after we broke out together the first, I think, he took us here. We lived in this house for a few months before they found us. I remembered that most of us were playing outside when the helicopters arrived with cages hanging underneath them. All of us ran, but it didn't matter. They caught most of us in the end, and stuffed us in those damn cages. It didn't matter that all of us had a variety of dangerous powers that ranged from my fire to a little girl's dangerous scream that busted ear drums. They conquered us all.

"They didn't want you to make friends and break out again I bet," Alan said understandably.

"I was able to break out by myself after a while though. I didn't get that far before they released the wolf-men on me," I continued as I barely remembered that day, "These people who called themselves the X-Men saved me."

"I've heard of them, but I've never been able to get in contact with them," Alan said and stepped down from the last stair to the echoing stone floors. I kept him in my light as he followed the side wall closest to the stairs.

"It's like a secret organization for this school. It's run by this guy called Charles Xavier, and it's supposed to be some school for the gifted," I stumbled. I never actually tried to remember too much information on them. My focus had always been on memorizing stuff on Alan, but now I realize he might have wanted information like this to help us.

"Really? I've had a few talks with him over the years about funding and electronics," Alan said surprised. I was surprised too, but mine was because Alan actually knew the Professor.

"Wait a minute. You fund the school and you made all of those dangerous guns and stuff?" I asked.

"Of course. I had a hunch that there was at least one or two gifted schools that were covering for mutants, but Xavier wasn't someone that high on my list though. I thought any secret schools would be less opening than he was about anything I asked," Alan went on. There was a heavy snap and the main lights in the room came on. There were smaller clicks that followed.

"He's one of those mind people, like Sabrina was, so maybe he knew you were thinking that so he played the opposite," I said slightly confusing myself with my ramble. My body was started to run itself down from the memories, and lack of food and sleep. I realize now that I enjoy my fire and wouldn't change it for anything, especially not mind reading. My fire was what had kept me alive on this whole journey.

"Which Sabrina? Overly tan one or the red haired one?" Alan asked.

"The tan one," I responded in an obvious tone. A memory floated into my mind of when Kamua accidently hit her with a water balloon when she was tanning. She was so pissed that she controlled his mind to make him take a very cold shower that had actually made him sick. Those were good times.

"I remember her…Anyways, Charles a good man and I can't imagine him letting anyone mistreat anyone else. Why did you leave?" Alan asked. I sat down on one of the steps and clicked off my flashlight. My mind stared at the smooth concert floor as the squeaky sound of a wheel turning prickled my fingers. A million answers ran through my mind, but only one would make sense to Alan.

"Do you remember Jason?" I asked. I glanced over and saw him nod his head. "He found me, and he promised to leave everyone alone if I stayed with him."

"But you left?" Alan said slowly as he walked over.

"He'll look for me, he just won't find me," I answered hopefully.

"Why would you think running away would work?" He asked stopping in front of me.

"I don't get it," I responded not understanding what he was thinking. I looked up and felt so confused.

"Jason isn't going to just look for you. He's going to assume that you told someone where you were going, and then get them to tell him," Alan said and stepped out in front of me. He paused and stared at me while ice started to fill my veins.

"No one knows where I went. Not Kamua, or Maddie, or-" I cut off. I couldn't say his name. Just thinking about him now brought pain into my heart. I clenched my teeth and tried to force the pain away.

"You left those two there?" Alan asked before bending his hands and taking mine in his.

"They were so happy there," I responded, fully understanding now what could happen. If Jason couldn't find me, what would stop him from not killing everyone? Tears welled up in my eyes as I realized that I may have just doomed everyone. Alan gripped my hands and pulled me to my feet.

"Liz- Emmy, I'll go check on the school to make sure nothing's happened. Don't cry though, you're too strong for that," He said and wiped my tears away with his finger. My eyes stared at the ground and my hand unconsciously rubbed my growing stomach.

"I killed them," I said silently.

"No, you didn't. You just didn't think your plan through," Alan said and guided me upstairs. Numbly, I let him guide me to one of the beds upstairs and put me to sleep. I stared at the opposite wall as I heard his boat zoom away. Eventually, I was able to drift into a dreamless sleep.

Steadily everyone was rescued and the newly rescued took the placed of those who had freed them. Together, Maddie and Kamua found Scott, Logan, and Jean while Kurt, Kitty, and Rouge worked together to free Evan and Ororo. The professor and Hank were nowhere to be found though. Logan continued to work while everyone else collapsed in the grass near each other, except for Kamua and Maddie. They stayed away from everyone in their own world on understanding. They didn't need to say anything to each other to know what the other was thinking. Jason was completely on their minds, as he always was in the labs.

While the two thought, the professor sent a mental message to everyone he could that he and Hank had been downstairs with Cerebro when the institute had turned upside down. Now they were by the jet, safe and sound. Apparently the floors underground hadn't been damaged. Slowly, Kurt teleported everyone down to the hanger, coming lastly to Kamua and Maddie.

Maddie was lying on Kamua's chest, whispering soft words to him, while sweat and slight pain covered his face. At the sound of Kurt's arrival, Maddie quickly turned her head, fear written all over her face.

"What's wrong?" Kurt managed. He barely spoke anymore so words were a little foreign now. Maddie tried to formulate words, but nothing would come out.

"I hurt my leg," Kamua said in a tense voice. He didn't look to be in much pain, but his face was always stone when it came to pain or emotion, even when Scott had almost took his arm off with his eyes by accident. Kurt didn't convey emotion as he touched the two and they were immediately inside the jet, near the front. Everyone was already buckled in and took no notice of them. The four adults discussed where they should go, but none of them had any good ideas. With the help of Maddie, Kamua sat up even though he looked a little more in pain. The lower part of his left leg looked to be snapped in two. While his leg was straight, the lower part was twisted to the right.

"There's a safe house in Montana we could stay at. There's an underground place for the jet to hide," Kamua said loudly so the three adults would hear him. They all stopped talking and looked at him.

"What's this safe house for?" The Professor questioned.

"To hide mutants like us," Kamua answered. Maddie gripped his shirt. Her hands were just as white as her face in a few moments.

"We can't go there," She hushed. Kamua had already thought the decision through already, and decided it was worth the risk of finding their runaway sister. Right now, they were all in danger as long as they stayed here. Kamua brought one his hands to hers and touched her head with his own.

"It will be alright. We have to risk it," he said quietly.

"How do you know this?" Logan asked as he listened to the two hush with each other.

"We used to live there when this man…rescued us from the labs once. We checked, he still owns it so it's worth looking into," Kamua said, not moving his head from Maddie's.

"None of you have ever said anything about these "labs", and I've always left it alone with Lizzy and respected her for her decision not to tell us. Considering the circumstances, I think it's time you told us about them," The professor tried. He has asked before, but the questions always made the family visibly uncomfortable, especially Lizzy when she first came. He always left it alone, but now he had a feeling something wasn't right here.

"When we get to the house," Kamua promised. The four adults stared at him.

"Where is this house?" The professor asked. The other three adults backed away to make preparations for leaving, even though they were visibly uncomfortable about the idea of not knowing anything about what was going on.

"Do you have a map?" Kamua asked. Maddie turned away from everyone for a moment, and then turned back around with a square of weathered paper. Kamua just watched in amazement as she handed it to the professor.

"I circled the location," She stated. She looked at Kamua and then looked at the ground, "Lizzy gave it to me when she found it. I always kept it just in case." Kamua put a hand on her head for a few seconds.

"Everyone strap in," Logan yelled while he looked out at everyone. There had been hushed whispers and conversations happening before, but now they all ceased. Maddie scrambled behind Kamua, but her skinny arms weren't enough. Kamua tried to help, but he was in visibly more pain every time he tried to move his leg. Kurt automatically tried to help since he was nearby, but Kamua was just too big for the two of them. Logan walked over to them and Kamua's gaze shifted away. "What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"I hurt my leg," Kamua responded softly. Logan nudged Kamua's leg that hadn't moved on its own at all when he was trying to get up, and saw a reaction right away as the boy hunched over in pain. Logan gently ripped away the long pants the boy was wearing a revealed bruises already forming around the break.

"We'll take care of it in a bit," Logan said and helped the boy into one of the seats. Maddie took a seat next to him and Kurt sat by himself across the way. Kamua took her hand and gripped it tightly as his tolerance for pain started to fade. The jet took off, and soon the adults lined up front.

"We were attacked today, but the question is by who, and also why. Did anyone see who did it and how they did it," The professor said. Reluctantly, Maddie raised her hand. She was the only one who could answer since Kamua couldn't speak through the pain. Kamua didn't try to stop her, even though he had promised to explain everything at the house.

"Maddie," The professor acknowledged. The young girl nervously got up and looked behind her toward rows of her housemates.

"His name is Jason. He has all sorts of powers, and one of them is levitation. All he did was pick up the building and turn it upside down," Maddie managed her voice wavering. One of her hands dug its nails into her other arm.

"How do you know this?" The professor asked. Maddie turned to him with scared eyes.

"Because….he likes Lizzy," She said quietly as tears formed, "he always goes after her no matter how much she pushed him away. Lizzy said he came to her. He said he was going to kill us, but Lizzy made a deal with him. She would go with him if he left us all alone," Tears rolled down her cheeks and this time there wasn't anyone here to comfort her. Her body slightly shook as she tried to make herself as small as possible. Kamua squeezed her hand, but that wasn't enough. Her gaze wandered over to Kurt, hoping to get some sort of comfort maybe. He started at her with the most betrayed look she could think of, which caused her to shut her eyes and stare at the ground.

"Why would he attack us though?" Ororo asked.

"Because Lizzy ran. She thought…he would follow her away," Maddie said brokenly and shook her head, "she was wrong. He thinks we know where she is, and we don't." Maddie collapsed in her seat next to Kamua. She buried her tear stained face into his shoulder and just patted her head with his other hand.

"That guy. He said something like, "this is her only warning"," Kitty spoke up. Things clicked together in Kurt's head, but still he felt betrayal.

"So she left to protect us?" Evan asked. Everyone started getting out of their seats and standing up so they could all hear and be heard.

"It seems like it," The professor said and turned around to go to go up front.

"It seems she didn't think it through very well though," Logan muttered.

"That's Liz," Kamua muttered through a dim smile. Maddie heard and even managed a small smile through her tears.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lizzy**

I woke up feeling rested and at the same time confused as I usually did on my journey to Alan's. Unlike on my journey though, I easily remembered where I was from the familiar sight in front of me: an empty bed with a greatly slanted ceiling overhead. I stretched out and carefully got out of bed so I wouldn't hit my head on the identical slanted celling. As soon as I was up though, I realized that I had slept on the non- slanted part of the room so me ducking my head seemed very stupid now.

I shuffled over to the pair of dressers on either side of the door (the one leading to the upstairs play room) and searched for clothes that would fit me. Alan didn't think we could have kids so of course there weren't any maternity clothes, but we sometimes did have big girls, one of which wore tight clothing for some reason. I found a stretchy black tank top and a big long sleeved shirt to go over it along with some sweat pants. I didn't plan on going outside, even if the heat made me feel more alive and awake than anything else, so there was no reason to not dress in long clothing. After I had carefully checked myself over in the mirror for any smears in my disguise, I headed downstairs to make myself breakfast.

There wasn't a lot, but at the same time there was. There were things for pancakes, cereal, oatmeal (yuck), and also eggs. In reality, I didn't feel hungry, which was now a common feeling during the past few days. I pulled out a box of granola and was content to eat that, until an all too familiar sound stopped me in my tracks.

It took me a few seconds to unfreeze and run, and I felt even that was too long. I put the granola away, grabbed the universal phone from the dining table and then bolted myself in the compartment under the stairs. It was pretty much camouflaged on the outside (looking like a seamless wall with the exception of the little lip used to open it, and should be impossible to find unless you knew where it was. As an extra measure, set in by Alan, it was packed with air fresheners and blankets which made it easy to hide in plain sight through both sight and scent. I lay flat on the ground and pressed the emergency button on the phone. I wasn't going to risk calling him in case they came inside (which they would), but I also wasn't sure if I could handle them being in the same house with me.

"Maddie, go help them. I'll stay here," Kamua muttered. Maddie looked at him worriedly. His face was pained and tired looking as it leaned sideways against her.

"I'll be back," She responded and got up to go out. Kamua pulled himself off her and hunched over with his head hanging lower than ever. They had finally made it to Montana and everyone was nervous and interested about this place they knew nothing about. Only Maddie seemed anxious though.

"Okay, we're here. Now what?" Logan asked. He was waiting by the door as the self-appointed leader of whoever was going to check the place out first and open this "underground garage".

"There's a key under the back stairs. The switch for the underground garage is in the basement," She said meekly. She didn't like being the one who knew everything, and she defiantly didn't like being near the scary looking Logan without Lizzy or Kamua next to her.

"Kurt, Scott, and Jean will go with you," The professor said loudly. The three in question tiredly got up from their seats and made their way to the front. Logan pushed open the door and jumped out. Maddie was next, but she froze just a little. Kamua and Lizzy knew she didn't like heights and always helped her when it came to getting out of the jet through the upper entrance. Logan looked up at her with barely any sympathy. He sighed and held up his hands for her to take.

"Jump," He commanded. She swallowed hard and took his hands before she tried to think of which fear was worse. She closed her eyes and jumped, landing with a stumble on the ground. She pulled her hands away and hugged herself tightly.

"Thanks," she muttered and moved to the house. The others easily jumped out and followed her. Maddie began to regain her senses and started looking around like Alan had once taught her. She didn't know if this base was obsolete or being watched, but still she was ready to take the chance if it meant seeing Lizzy or Alan again.

She quickly went to the black iron stairs at the back of the house and checked the second step. The key wasn't there like she thought. She tried the first and third as well as the ground and the forth. There still was no key. Everyone gathered around her as she stood up straight. "There's someone else here," She said quietly and looked to the back door. There was some hope in here now, but also fear of something that might not be friendly.

"I'll go in first. Scott next and then you ladies," Logan said and crept up the stairs. Maddie hesitated as she watched Logan go into the screened patio, and then Scott, and then Jean. After three more minutes of waiting, she went inside too.

"I don't sense anyone," Jean said, her fingers pressed to her head. They were all standing around in the living room. Maddie shook from her own internal pain at this place. Everything was sheeted and looked abandoned. Even so, the memories were starting to haunt her and she now knew this was a bad idea.

Logan was sniffing the air, obviously catching some type of scent. Despite her fear, Maddie crept around them and to the stairs. Alan would tell her everything and he would help her. Still, who knew where this person or thing was. Scott drifted away to the downstairs bedrooms and Logan stared outside as the jet took off.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked her softly, suddenly next to her. She jittered in fright and froze a little.

"There's a phone upstairs," She managed to say. Kurt hesitated before stepping in front of her. He took each stair one at a time and led the way. Once the upstairs was cleared by Kurt's standards, Maddie rushed onto the couch and pried the old grate off the vent. Cold air blew in her face and stung her eyes as she looked for the familiar phone. It wasn't there either. "It's not here," She said hopelessly. She pushed the grate back in and stared at it with despair. Her body shook from fear and uncertainty as she thought of everything she shouldn't. Kurt touched her arm and teleported them downstairs.

"Where's this switch?" Logan asked, not surprised when they came back. Maddie didn't say anything, she just went to the door that lead downstairs, which was unlocked and the table usually in front of it was pushed away. Maddie froze at the sight of it for a few seconds before racing down the stairs before she could think of all the memories that kept tumbling into her head about this one room. This place was now a nightmare more than a home, and soon Kamua would see it too just like Maddie.

Maddie went directly to the electrical switches and flipped the biggest one that was labeled "overhead door". There was a lot of shuddering and groaning as the dimmed area was brightly lit up with the morning sunlight. The group had slowly followed her down and stared in awe at the ceiling. Sure, they had it at their home, but it was interesting to see someone else have it also.

Minutes later, the jet hovered down and Maddie quickly flipped the switch back before running to the jet's opening door. No one needed to think much to see Maddie for what she was in this place: nervous, worried, scared, and unnerved. Everyone else inside the jet filed out, all of them taken aback by the huge space before them as they plopped on the ground one at a time. Only one person mattered to Maddie though, and Kurt understood that immediately. One moment he was next to Logan, and the next he was on the ground next to Maddie with one of Kamua's huge arms around his shoulders. Maddie crouched down without any words and buried her head into his shirt as tears completely took over. Too many people from the twos memories were dead they knew, and only now did it hurt to be here. Kurt looked at the rest of the group, who was all talking amongst themselves, and then took the two upstairs to the kitchen, where it was bright and happy looking. Kurt propped Kamua against a counter top and then sat back next to him. Maddie buried herself into his chest, careful of his broken leg, and cried great big sobs from the memories.

"Mad, did you check the cabinet?" He asked her softly once she had quieted down a little. She shook her head 'no' and then turned her head to the area in front of them. They both stared at what looked like a piece of wall under the stairs, but those two knew better.

"I'm scared," She muttered, but she, slowly, still got up and went over to it. Kurt looked at her in confusion.

"What's there?" He asked.

"It's a secret room where we could hide during raids. Whoever's here must know about it or they left," Kamua strained. With shaking hands, Maddie yanked the door open and retreated a few steps in fright with her hands up to fend off imaginary attacks. It looked like a closet with millions covers and smelled like linen.

"We're like you, we won't hurt you like the labs have," Kamua said carefully. There was a rustle of covers. "We know you're there. Come out. Please," He said softly. There was another rustle of covers and this time the one in the back flew up. Slowly a back headed person poked their head over the top. The person pulled the cover back and climbed over the others. As they came into the light, you could see it was a small woman with dark skin and dark eyes. Her hair was tied back into a pony tail, showing pale scars on her neck around the main arteries; lab scars Alan called them.

"Why are you here?" She asked in a high voice. She didn't leave the closet, but she stayed on her hands and knees near the edge. Through her hands you could see she was pregnant with her belly resting mostly on the plushy looking covers.

"Seeking refugee like you," Kamua responded as he sniffed the air, "I'm Kamua." She nodded her head and looked to Maddie and Kurt.

"I'm Maddie. Do you have the phone?" She asked meekly. The girl slowly nodded her head. She reached behind her and brought it into sight Maddie didn't try to reach for it, not knowing if she would get it or be attacked. She stared at Maddie, waiting for the question they all knew wouldn't come.

"I will call Alan," She answered the unasked question and carefully sat back with her legs scrunched up in front of her. She touched a few buttons on the keypad and put the phone to her ear.

**Lizzy**

"What's wrong?" Alan asked frantically.

"People are here," I responded carefully. The three people I really didn't want to see for the rest of my of my life, were in front of me, watching me. I didn't like it and it kept breaking my heart seeing Maddie looking so scared, and Kamua in pain, and then Kurt...looking more like a ghost than anything else.

"I'm on my way. Who's actually there?" He asked, a little more relieved. People were always a good thing to Alan, even when they weren't.

"Kamua and Maddie," I responded softly. I just kept watching the three, Kamua being the only one looking calm. He was always calm though no matter what though, but I could see he was in pain by the way he was clenching his left hand.

"They're friends. Whoever is with them are too I bet. I'll pick up some more food and be there in an hour or two," Alan said more relieved. Why wasn't he getting that this was a serious situation for me?

"You can't leave me here," I said shocked.

"Yes I can. They won't kill you before I get back. I have to get back to my meeting now," He said and hung up before I could protest. I pursed my lips and slid the phone across the floor to Maddie. I didn't want it anymore.

"What are you called?" Kamua asked. I looked to him. My eyes wandered to his ripped pant leg and the ugly bruises surround his flesh. He had broken his leg I saw. I waited for the pain in my heart to die down a little so I could speak.

"Emmy," I responded softly. There was the marching of many feet up the stairs and I froze more so. I defiantly didn't want to see everyone. It was already too much. Still, everyone filed into the kitchen, filling it to the brim with people, who quickly towered over me in a half circle. Kurt disappeared and reappeared with the Professor right in front of me. I scooted back a few hurried crawls and stared up at him.

"Hello, my name's Charles Xavier," He said and smiled. I didn't smile.

"Emmy," I only said and stared up with almost fright. I didn't want to be found out. One of the reasons I ran away to get away from the embarrassment of being pregnant…and also so I wouldn't have to tell Kurt. And so He would hopefully follow me, but that obviously didn't work if they were here and Kamua's leg was broken.

"Emmy, we came here looking for a place to stay and recover. We're like you. We have powers that are unusual. We won't hurt you, and we only ask that we can stay here for now," He poetically said with short sentences. I almost rolled my eyes.

"That's not up to me," I said harshly. "What happened to you all?" I asked a little kinder.

"Our home was attacked last night," He said. I slowly nodded my head. I almost killed them because I'm an idiot. I wanted to hug myself, but I knew that looked weak so I settled for letting my fingers pick at a nearby cover.

"Did you eat?" I asked gruffly. I had a plan to get them away from me, but it required me cooking and them wanting food.

"No," The Professor responded.

"Get out of here then. I'll make something until Alan gets here," I said and pushed myself up onto wobbly legs. I felt so unbalanced with this huge belly of mine. Well…at least I'm going to have a baby and hopefully live through it.

"We can't make you do that," He tried.

"I don't like people," I interrupted, keeping my distance from everyone, "Just let me be alone. There's a TV and couches in the other room as well as two bedrooms with another TV. There are also some games and other beds upstairs. There are plenty of other places for you people to be," I told him and hugged my arms this time. I felt like I was breaking inside being surrounded by everyone again. I was waiting for Logan to call me "Lizzy" or for someone to look at me with recognition.

"We will leave you alone then. Are you sure you don't want help?" He asked.

"Yes," I responded. Everyone started leaving on their own into the other room. Logan helped Kamua up and Maddie ran ahead to make a place for him. While I waited for everyone to leave, Maddie ran back and forth putting away the dusty furniture covers in the basement. It almost hurt to see her trying so hard in a situation she was obviously uncomfortable in, but my fear of being discovered didn't allow me to do any more than back away into the corner. Once she had settled down in the other room, which was overflowing with people with many of them were arguing over the TV, I started pulling things out.

Alan hadn't brought much for me. There was a gallon of milk, a carton of eggs, some whole grain bread, and a package of thickly sliced bacon. I let out a long sigh. Another plan I didn't think through….I wish I wasn't surprised. I suddenly wanted to cry now, knowing that my last non-thought plan had resulted in everyone's lives being put in jeopardy.

I searched around for the phone. Even though I hadn't thought this through, I was going to try and fix it using Alan. Sadly, the phone wasn't in the kitchen and was probably with Maddie still. I huffed and leaned over the sink with my eyes squeezed shut.

Why couldn't I do anything right? I couldn't escape the labs without almost dying, or take care of Maddie, run away, hide, or even protect anyone close to me. I even broke my wrist on that stupid bedpost in my old room once. Frustrated tears slipped from my eyes and treaded down my cheeks before splashing into the empty stainless steel sink. I took one arm away and rubbed my belly, which was becoming more and more of a calming method since my daring escape. My other arm slowly collapsed down until my elbow was flat on the little lip of counter top.

I didn't hear a car pull up or even the door opening, all I heard was Alan's voice at some point and it was very very close to me. I jumped to the side, my tears long since dried. Alan was dressed in casual clothes like he usually was when he came here, but he looked a little worried.

"Are you okay Emmy?" He asked softly before putting a hand on my shoulder. Slowly I nodded my head. Was I actually okay? Probably not, but I needed him to believe I was while these people were here. He smiled slightly.

"I was going to call you for food, but…" I started but trailed off.

"I got it covered. How easily do you think I can get some boys to help with the groceries?" He whispered. I thought very carefully about it.

"Very," I responded with a small smile. He smiled brighter and turned to the living room archway. At that, I started getting out cooking supplies like pans, bowls, plates, spoons, tongs, and any ingredients I had.

"Who wants to help get groceries?" Alan called. Any talking in the other room stopped, "I'm Alan, but before anything else we need to get some food ready. Who's up to help?" There were shuffles. "Okay, you four go out and bring the bags in from the truck. You four ladies go help cook them, you too Maddie," He finished, mulling over each decision. I glanced over and watched Scott, Evan, Logan, and Kurt shuffled outside the now open door. Even with it open, the kitchen seemed shadowed with only the two skylights for light up above. Next, Alan waved in Ororo, Rouge, Kitty, Jean, and Maddie, who shuffled in with almost scared faces. I decided to play the leader now that Alan had forced them on me. He was gone from the doorway so I couldn't send him anything close to a death glare.

"You," I pointed to Ororo, "Make the pancake batter," I commanded and pointed to the collection of ingredients next to the double XL mixing bowl. I did the same with the other girls, not even calling Maddie by her name. Kitty was put in charge of taking orders and seeing what everyone liked using a pad and pen I found in a drawer, Rouge cooked eggs, Maddie bacon, Jean pancakes, and I unpacked groceries and set up the huge table.

It had seating for ten, which meant that everyone would have to eat in two shifts since there were fourteen of us including Alan. I set the table for ten though, and called people over one at a time as food became more and more available. It turned out that everyone was able to fit at the table except for those of us that were cooking. I was still bustling around after all the food was finished cooking and the girls had sat down for a meal also. At Alan's command, everyone was put back in the living room when they were finished, but this time with the TV off and made so everyone could face him in the center. I kept myself occupied, not wanting to eat and then go in there. Alan was waiting for everyone to come I knew, but I wasn't part of everyone anymore.

Ingredients were put away, dishes were both hand washed and put away by Alan, the countertops were scrubbed clean, and the paper bags the groceries had been but in were recycled. By the time I was done working, the girls were done eating. Alan didn't say anything to me, or try to get me to join the party. He only let me make a plate and take it away to sit in the safely hidden stairs. I sat on the first step so I could listen, but still not be stared at.

"Charles Xavier," Alan started and clapped his hands together, "When I heard of what your school was really all about, I couldn't believe it. But I also couldn't believe that someone such as yourself would mind control someone like me." Damn it Alan, they couldn't know about that I was me.

"I didn't want to Mr. Acland, but you were too curious for me to let you on your own," The Professor admitted jokingly.

"It doesn't matter now," Alan stated and probably waved it away like he did with clients, "what matters now is why you're here. I know most of the story already, but I want to hear it from those who were actually there."

"We were attacked by a powerful young man who supposedly came from the same place as Maddie and Kamua," The Professor stated. I barely touched my breakfast, but I got up and set it on the step to look around the corner. Kamua was propped up against a chair in the corner next to the TV. Maddie was in the chair and was nervously playing with his hair. Both were clearly aware of what was going on and looked unnerved by the topic. Alan looked over and saw me. He gave me a sad smile before turning his attention to the others.

"The labs…those are a story of their own…do you actually want to hear it though?" Alan asked in a saddened tone. This was not a story for the faint of heart with a good imagination. Even though I have been away from them for a year or more (has it really only been a year?), I still had snipes of nightmares that reminded me of the dead that had rotted alongside us until the scientists needed them and realized they were long since dead. They were always the lucky ones in some way though. Their suffering was always gone while ours always continued.

"I never forced them to talk about it or even asked, but something is going on and we need to know more about it now," The Professor answered. Alan nodded his head and looked to the ground for a few seconds, then to behind him where Maddie looked like she was going to cry and Kamua was squeezing one of her hands while his other ground into the carpet, and then he looked to me again. Kamua's leg was bandaged now with a collection of ice bags around the swollen parts.

"The 'labs' are a collection of live human experimentation centers run by a company called 'Lexto'. They used to be big in the medical field, but started falling behind when computers started taking over. I never understood the point in what they were doing in those labs of theirs, but I can only imagine it as a way to regain their former glory somehow…" He paused, "They take people like you all and pick out the defective gene that gives you your powers. Then, they take normal children and replace their genes with your defective one to make them into this," He said and gestured behind him. Maddie's hands were shaking as were my own. Yes, we were monsters of science, but that wasn't what bugged us now.

We were both remembering the experiments, the starvation, the death, the stench, the sickness: everything.

"What are these 'labs' like?" Logan asked in almost a curious tone, but he was darkly affected by what Alan was saying I could tell. Alan looked like he didn't want to answer, but he did anyways.

"I don't actually know. I've never been inside one, but the children have always told me that it's almost like hell. Many of them never knew anything different than the torture, and those are the ones I hurt the most when I saved them…" He paused again. I was one of those. I only knew survival, and nothing else. Maddie and Kamua remembered life a little from before, I never did. Maddie remembered Christmas as a little girl sometimes, and Kamua remembered staring inside an empty fridge along with five other's staring along with him. They were always the same memories though, which made them wonder if they were real or imaginary. We didn't know anymore what was real and what wasn't, and that's what made us try to forget the past in the first place.

"There's rarely ever any food or clean water. Kids wear either rags or nothing, and sleep in metal cages that keep most of them hunched up in a ball all the time. There aren't any blankets or anything, and even when there are, the rats eat them. Many of them go through tests and experiments every day and all day, and those are the worst parts they say along with how many times they wake up to find the person in the next cage dead, and then watch as the rats eat them until the scientists decide that the smell is too much. I once tried to comfort a girl who was abused in all ways, every day, so that they could see her use her power of persuasion. All their harm made her completely mute," Alan stopped as his voice cracked. I gripped the wall to stop myself from falling as my body started to completely shake.

That was Maria. She was killed when a different base was raided. I remember drawing her picture and crying as I put her on a stage singing in a voice more beautiful than any angel. She was someone I knew in the labs, and Sabrina always used to tell me that Maria wished she could talk again just so she could tell me how much she wished she was as strong as I was. That always made me want to cry. I wasn't strong…just look at the stupid reasons I ran away for.

I crumbled to the ground, unable to take it. My mind was breaking along with my heart now. They were all gone. Sabrina died the day after we got we stolen from here and taken back (I know this for sure, I saw her body shoved in the corner of one of the testing rooms I was put in a few days after starving me), and she was the only one whose body was still half-way decent. Everyone else that used to be here was either dead or still missing. I saw the cages with half eaten bodies sitting in the halls, or heard them scream across the lab until it was gone forever. Those screams filled my head again now, all at once. I pushed my lips together so I wouldn't scream along with them, and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Maddie," Kamua said sorrowfully. I heard her hiccupping sobs and then I heard her wails. Hers were always worse than anyone else's. It almost made me what to wail too. I never understood it. Why did we have to suffer? Why did we have to die? Was there ever a point? I let out a loud sob and clutched my hands across my chest. My unclipped nails dug into my shoulders, but it wasn't enough to make them go away. Since I'd been with the X-Men, I never thought about the labs much. I tried not to, but here it was unavoidable. There was too much to hurt us. Too many memories and voices and feelings kept hitting us hard. "Oh, yeah this person did this. Wait, that person's dead. They died there." I kept remembering. Inserting names with specific places in the house. So many died here…

"Emmy," Alan said softly and picked me up. He half-carried, half-dragged me up the stairs until settling me on one of the couches because I vocally refused to go into the bedroom. He went back downstairs then and left me to my suffocating grief.

"Maddie," Alan said softly as he tried to pry the girl from Kamua. Kamua wasn't trying to let go of her though. The two shared their grief together, and it couldn't be understood by anyone who hadn't been a patient to the labs before. Alan sighed and stepped back. He was clearly upset too by sharing this, but as were the X-Men. There were a lot of tears and depressed faces as they watched Emmy and Maddie crumble, as well as when Kamua shed a few tears as he looked to the celling like he was searching for some type of god. They were all obviously traumatized by the whole story that they didn't even want to be brought up in the first place. Kurt came by, his body shaking with unshed tears, and took the two upstairs to the bedroom before coming back down. He couldn't handle their grief as well as his own. All he could keep thinking about was his Lizzy strapped to a table with millions of tubes sticking out of her. Alan was a little amazed at Kurt's power, before he collapsed into the chair Maddie had been in. No one said anything.

"Were you all born with your powers? That you know of at least," Alan finally asked with his head resting in one of his hands. No one said anything, and many shook their heads yes, except Logan who didn't have an answer. "Do you not know?"

"I don't remember," Logan answered. Alan slowly nodded his head.

"Does that always happen?" The professor asked carefully. Alan nodded his head yes after taking a minute to deifier the meaning behind the question. The Professor looked stiff and stone like. There was also a certain anger that was in his eyes that no one had ever seen before.

"I told you before, their traumatized, and it can't be fixed. I only know what I know because they mention certain things once in a while, I've never healed or fixed. I've seen what their nightmares so to them," He answered tiredly, "Leave it alone. Your home was destroyed by Jason, the next for Lexto. Unlike everyone else, he chose to be what he is, and because of it, he's unstable. He came to you because Lizzy didn't think her plan through, like usual, and ran off thinking he would follow her and leave you guys alone. He wants Lizzy, and now he'll search for her again, like he always has, until he finds her. Until then, you all have to stay here or he will kill you next time," Alan stated.

"You've seen Lizzy," The Professor said knowingly.

"I hope you aren't looking into my mind, but yes, I have. She's gone now though, and in her wake she left Emma," He told them. Only the Professor and Logan got the hidden meaning behind it. Lizzy was Emmy, and she didn't want to be found right for too many reasons.


	10. Chapter 10

Voices wavered up from the living room, bits of conversation as well the TV. To Lizzy though, it only sounded like grumbles of noises that wouldn't go away. They were the only thing keeping her from falling into the dangerous place of nightmares though, and for that she was only a little thankful. Shaky, hic-up like breaths forced their way through her lungs making her both light headed and more confused than ever. Images lodged and dislodged in her mind, the order of it all nonexistent it seemed.

In the other room, Kamua and Maddie pressed against each other, knowing that they were the only ones who could ever understand the nightmare called 'the labs'. Only they could understand the terror and grief that always burdened them when they remembered them.

Maddie soon drifted off after the tears had run out, but Kamua remained wide awake with the images of the tortures that he had witnessed other people go through. Then, he recognized the sound he thought had been part of the images. He's only heard it one other time in his life, and it defiantly wasn't from his memories in the labs. It was an unforgettable sound that slowly made him uncurl Maddie and then limp out to the other room.

**Kamua**

My leg beat with pain, but it was worth it if this sound was what I thought it was. When I looked at the source though, I saw only Emmy. I knew this was Lizzy though, because no one sounded so strong when they cried. It was like hearing an animal force its way up her throat as she tried to press the sadness into her as she had once done with all of Maddie's unwanted emotions.

It all made sense now as I look at my sister, huddled and alone, on that old couch. She ran for more reasons than Him. Liz was always embarrassed of needing any sort of help or being looked with pity because of any weakness. She must have known she was pregnant, and that was the final needle that made her run. He was a much bigger part of the reason though I knew. She never let Maddie see it, but He scared her more than anything else in the world. Death is stupid to fear when you know he's coming for you and only you.

I limped over closer and collapsed onto the ground. Liz could have heard me from the bed with my noise, but it couldn't be fixed. My leg was bulky and in pain with all this ice underneath the bandages. I watched her a little longer until the pain faded enough to talk. Underneath all her disguise, I knew for sure it was Lizzy with her curly hair, neck scars, and face. She ran to be alone, but I still couldn't let her suffer like this. It is not right.

"Liz," I hushed softly so only she could hear. Her eyes flashed open and stared at me with fear and shock before another shaky breath escaped her puffed up chest.

"Don't call me that," She said softly, her eyes darting around to the corners of the room she could see without moving her body or head.

"You are not alone," Was all I could say to her, but I knew it meant everything to her. I took one of her cold hands and gently squeezed it, knowing I could easily break every single bone there with a simple squeeze. I've never done it, and I was always careful. No matter what she said, Lizzy was just as delicate as every other person.

I saw her resist, and I could see the conflict insider her eyes. She wanted to seek comfort from me as she usually did when neither she nor I wanted to worry Maddie, but she needed to keep her distance from everyone to maintain her disguise. She chose comfort though.

Her embrace was tight, but not uncomfortable. She had pushed herself up and gave a sort of sideways hug because of her belly, but still I knew she was trying to feel stronger than she was right now. She was always trying to be strong even though she wasn't. I was always the strong one she said. It takes courage to be strong, I didn't have that. I never had to overcome fear like she, I just always did.

Lizzy sniffled and snuffed into my dusty shirt, unchanged from the disaster, and I cautiously weaved my arms around her. I've broken her enough in our lives; I didn't want to do it anymore. She always saw my strength as nothing, but I would always see it was a constant worry for life threatening mistakes. Her body was still broken from the labs; it doesn't need to be more.

Alan always said we could not have children, but Lizzy….she's going to have one. I only had one hope, and that was it wasn't His. Lizzy was an excellent liar, and tended to not say all she had to say when it came to protecting us from Him. There was always more to her stories than she told anyone, we were always told the most out of everyone though.

"Kamua, I'm-I'm sor-sorry," She hushed in a broken voice. I closed my eyes and didn't say anything for a long while as the pain in my heart swelled up. She was talking about this; the loose of the institute. Lizzy was not one to feel guilt, because she rarely ever did anything that she thought was wrong. She wasn't one to cry either. She actually thought she caused this to happen, and I know she didn't think this was a possible thing that could happen.

"Liz, you didn't do this," I responded in a calming voice that was still quiet. Liz hadn't thought her plan though all the way, but that was normal. No one had died or got seriously hurt, so no harm was done in her haste. She cried more and then calmed down after a little. Finally, she pulled away looking pale and completely worn out. "Do you want Maddie?" I asked.

"I don't want anyone to know," She said after a few minutes of thinking. Again, I saw the conflict. The difference though is Maddie can't keep a secret at all.

"I know you didn't leave just because of Him, but there is no shame in this," I said and placed a soft hand on her belly. She closed her eyes and nodded her head in agreement. She put her hands over mine, they were deadly cold. For someone made of fire, she should be dead from the cold. Her hands were usually like fire, something must be wrong.

"Alan-" She started but then gave up. I understood though. We were not built to have kids Alan had said. For Lizzy, this could be dangerous if something tiny goes wrong. Alan was a doctor, but even his skill might be tested with this. Lizzy can lose her life….and I had to accept this for Maddie's sake.

"I won't say," I told her. Kurt was in enough pain knowing she ran away. If he knew she might die because she was pregnant…the worst was very imaginable and bloody then. He would feel unnecessary guilt, and that would be harder to watch than these past months have been.

"Thanks," She said tiredly in her normal voice, not Emmy's high pitched one. She slowly lowered herself back onto the couch and fell asleep. I watched her longer as I listened to the TV downstairs shout stupidly funny things and everyone laughing at them. It was almost repulsive how easily amused they were and how they had bounced back from the tragedy of our pasts.

Logan and the Professor silently retreated to one of the downstairs bedrooms as Alan kept everyone distracted with the TV. It hadn't taken much to get everyone away from the sadness that grew from the story of the labs, but it hadn't left the Professor at all. There was still anger there just waiting to be sparked, but he knew he couldn't act on it now. For now he needed the opinions of certain individuals on what they should do about the multiple situations happening all at this moment.

"What should we do about Lizzy?" The Professor asked Logan. He knew what he wanted to do, but he wanted to know what his friend was thinking and let him know that he knew that Lizzy was Emmy too. Logan sat on the bed heavily and thought.

"She wants to be left alone," Logan stated and looked at his friend. Charles nodded his head in agreement. Lizzy was a very straight forward person when it came to her actions. It was obvious she didn't run away to be with people. Even though he now knew what Alan knew, he wasn't sure on what to do. There was a grave possibility in his head that Lizzy could die, and Alan's logic wasn't flawed in the slightest with this.

"Do you think it's a good idea to leave her alone though? That's what I'm wondering," The Professor asked. He was thinking of letting Lizzy be on her own for a while, but he feared that if she did die soon then she should spend whatever time she had left with the people she cared about. There was still the mystery surrounding those three that needed to be investigated. He needed to know what happened and why it was from any of the three themselves, not from what Alan had collected over his years of working with various children. Alan did know one helpful thing though: the three will only talk together just like every other child. They never talk alone.

"We shouldn't do anything she doesn't want. She's got some type of plan so let's see what it is," Logan stated, staying heavily on the 'leaving Lizzy alone' side. Charles nodded his head slowly in agreement then. He could always see how it all played out and talk to Lizzy at a time when she rejoined them, if she did that is. Charles thought for a few silent moments before going out the nearest door to the living room. He could ponder this among happier places than the dark bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lizzy**

Sleep usually helped me when I was upset or angry. It wasn't helping me now though. Everything was calm here, this was a safe place. I was even safer with Kamua next to me, but something didn't feel right. I felt like I was almost asleep, but pain was pounding from my stomach. I should call Alan; I know I should in case this is something bad. It probably is something bad…It's easier to believe that nothing is actually wrong. That this is normal.

A long time passed. The pain was worse and I knew something was wrong. Screams were trapped in my chest and tears dripped from my eyes. It's too much now. I can't more. I needed to tell Kamua. I opened my eyes but no words came out. I let out an almost silent cry as I tried to force words through. Kamua was asleep, more deeply than usual, but he startled awake. His ears were always the best around

He quickly snapped around and searched me over with those eyes of his. His gaze rested on my lower half before he struggled up. His face flashed with pain as he went to the stairs and struggled down them. I watched him go, and panicked. I didn't want him to go.

I kept imagining him falling or tripping down the stairs. The image scared me but it took my mind away from the point. Everything felt like I was burning suddenly. My legs felt like they were being grated and my stomach felt like I was being stabbed over and over again. This was not right. This is wrong. I going to die….I know it….

I listened to Kamua stomp around downstairs. I wanted him to come back. I don't want to be alone. I don't want to die.

**Kamua**

It was painful to walk, but the image of Lizzy was worse. Her pants were wet with blood already and she was crying in silent pain. The image is scary. She can't die, not yet. I made it down the stairs and then looked around. The phone had been left on the kitchen table by someone.

My face curled in pain as I forced myself to the table. I took the weight off my leg and leaned over the table with one arm. My other hand was dialing the number. The others were gathering and asking me what was wrong; why I was walking.

"Hello?" Alan questioned.

"Alan, get over here!" I said urgently in a breathless voice. This pain was bad. Lizzy was in more though. Lizzy comes first. She's sacrificed too much to die now.

"What happened?" Alan asked in a serious tone. I could hear him getting up and walking.

"Something's wrong with Liz," I hushed. Alan was silent.

"You mean Emmy. What's wrong with her?" He reminded me. I was silent now as I breathed heavily. Yes…Emmy…I made a mistake. Behind me, the others were spreading what I just said. They were talking about something they shouldn't know. I made a big mistake.

"There's blood, she's in pain," I told him.

"I'm on my way," Alan said and hung up. I could hear the sounds of helicopter in the background just before the line went dead. He was already coming.

I dropped the phone and leaned over the table with both hands. Even with the weight off my leg, it hurt a lot more than before.

"Where's Lizzy?!" Kurt asked hurriedly shaking my arm. I couldn't look at him. It's too painful to tell him his love may be dying. I broke her secret like my leg.

"Not here," Logan answered for me, "He means Emma." I was grateful. Kurt turned away from me.

"He said Liz," He said strongly.

"He meant Emma," Logan contradicted. He picked up one of my supporting arms and put me in a chair. It didn't feel any better. I put my head down to hide my pain. This was worse than any of the tests at the labs.

"What's wrong with Emma?" Maddie asked from the stairs. She looked paler than before and scared. There was a tear making way down her face. I stared at the face and I almost cried. I wish I could tell her, but I can't here. Here is dangerous.

"We leave her alone until Alan gets here," The professor announced. Everyone looked at him and questioned it.

"Kurt," I said. He turned to face me, disappointment and sadness covering his face, "Bring me upstairs," I told him. He hesitated, but then touched my arm. Next we were upstairs by the beds, with me falling to the ground. I struggled up to my feet with Kurt helping me.

"Why did you say Liz?" He asked me as he dumped me on the bed angrily. I looked up at him, my teeth gritted in pain. Should I tell the truth, or should I keep it secret? From Kurt, a secret is better for now I think.

"I meant Em," I told him. I never lie, but I lied today. I feel terrible, but I won't waste my sister's trust. Kurt clenched his teeth and looked to the ground. I pushed myself up from the bed. Maddie burst into the rooms and grabbed me before I fell backwards. The pain kept getting worse, but I need to be with Liz. If she's going to die, I don't want her to be alone.

"Kurt, help me," She pleaded after looking at my face. Kurt took one of my arms and Maddie took the other. They brought me to Lizzy and put me down, just what I wanted. I shut my eyes and leaned my head back against the arm of the couch. I wish I had the energy to find one of her hands

**Lizzy**

He looked so defeated and destroyed. The tears came forward for him now. I did this to him. I broke his heart, its only fair that watching him breaks mine. I heard Kamua mistake, and now Kurt was searching me for the truth. He didn't find anything. I made sure he wouldn't.

"Kurt, you should go," Maddie said softly. When did she get so bold; so strong. The Maddie I know would shun away from the blood, panic, and also be crying. She was too collected, too calm. Kurt stared at her, nodded his head, and disappeared, his eyes never leaving my body. I broke him; can Maddie fix him for me now?

Maddie broke down then. She collapsed to her knees in front of me and put one of her hands on my face. It worsened the fire that was eating my face, but I liked the gesture. I missed her so much. I wish I could hear her sweet voice one more time.

"Lizzy?" She questioned softly. I couldn't answer; my voice was locked from the pain.

"Yes," Kamua answered and struggled to turn around. His face was twisted in pain and covered in sweat. He brought one of his hands up and cradled my head with it. It hurt so much more than Maddie's touch, but I enjoyed it still. It made me remember the past, made me feel loved and wanted. I missed this.

Maddie stifled her crying. It hurt to watch her try to be strong without me. Maddie isn't a strong person in soul, only in body. I broke her too now. I keep breaking things it seems; breaking people. When I die, I might break Kamua too. I hope now.

Alan arrived then. He slammed through the door and jumped up the stairs. Maddie and Kamua left me, tears in both their eyes. Alan looked at them before he took me away in his arms. My heart bursts with pain for them, and that's also when the darkness came and took me whole. Goodbye Maddie. Goodbye Kamua. I'm sorry Kurt.


	12. Chapter 12

The days drag on and everyone finally sets into a new type of normalcy. Maddie and Kamua reveal some stashes of emergency cash that Alan's hidden in the house and the area. Together, they show the group how to go into town, discreetly, and buy supplies so that they won't get caught.

The Professor deals with all sorts of road blocks. He tries to get the Institute to be rebuilt, but every little problem seems to try and stop him. Insurance companies he's never heard of request to inspect the property, the city keeps calling him and asking for paperwork that has either already been filed or isn't needed/doesn't exist. It didn't take long for the Professor to realize that someone is trying to keep him and his students from going home, but it's taking him much longer to find out who is doing it. Every day he calls Alan, but he never picked up. No one ever hears back from Alan about Emma/Lizzy's condition.

A month passes. Once the adults understand how to get supplies, everyone learns to deal with two more depressing people to either leave alone or try cheer up. No one knows the real reasons for Kamua's or Maddie's depression, but they believe the lies they're told because it's easier that way.

Kamua talks about how he used to know Emma a long time ago, he just didn't recognize her. She was the one who recognized him and that jogged his memory. Maddie didn't try to play along with that. She just said that she felt sad that Emma has to suffer even more after being in the labs for all these years.

The Professor and Logan both knew they were lying; they understood why it had to be done though. They left them alone and dealt with their own problems. The two generally stayed away from everyone though, spending most of their days on the overstuffed patio while Kurt went to the roof most days. Kamua knew that being in the Sun (the thing Lizzy loved the most and also needed to survive) made all of them feel better.

The hope Kamua has for Lizzy's survival faded chip by chip as each day passed by. There was only one day he forgot that hope though. It was sunny out without a cloud in the sky, the wind was strong that day. It smelled like Him. They were in the patio with the back door open to let the breeze in. Maddie was resting on top of the remaining mattresses. She didn't notice until after Kamua was awake though.

Her eyes shot open when she heard Kamua jump to his feet. His eyes were trained on the trees, always moving over that one spot where the tree parted for a few feet. Maddie stopped breathing and watched him, waiting for the signal that she should run or hide. She knew that look on his face, the stance. The single didn't come through.

Kamua pushed aside the doors to the house and purposefully went to the kitchen where the phone was kept. He picked it up and was dialing Alan while Maddie stood frozen, listening as she watched the forest. He really is here; they're really going to die for once.

"Alan?" Kamua breathed.

"Kamua, what's wrong?" Alan asked tiredly. The sounds of a chopper were in the distance. His voice was the best thing Kamua's heard all month though.

"He's here Alan. He found us," Kamua said his voice wavering as he looked to where Maddie was shell shocked. He couldn't lose another member of his family; he couldn't be the one left all alone.

"What?! I'm already on my way with Lizzy! Stay in the house, don't go anywhere near him," Alan said, his voice getting softer as the phone was abandoned on the table by Kamua. Maddie had bolted off the mattress and was now racing toward the trees. Kamua wanted to call out to her, but he knew that would only bring Him closer to her. He could watch her die.

Maddie's mind was closer to Lizzy's for the first time in her life. Tears were streaming from her eyes, but her pure heart was beating with hate. Her sister had tried to abandon everything she loved in live so everyone here could be safe from Him (even though she failed). Maddie's never sacrificed anything in her life though out of choice. Lizzy always made sure she would never have to make that choice. Why shouldn't she be able to make that choice? Lizzy's always been the one who's gotten bloody and tortured to protect her (sometimes Kamua). Maddie was never the strong person who could do that for someone else. She SHOULD be that person though. Just until Lizzy gets back at least.

"Maddie stop," Kamua hushed in her ear once he caught her. He held her in a bear hug, his head pressed against the side of hers. She didn't try to struggle. She knows Kamua is probably the strongest person alive. Struggling would just waste her energy.

"Kitty and girlie. You're here to play," He said almost happily. Both froze. Kamua gradually let go of Maddie and searched around, waiting to jump in and protect her from any area. He came from the right.

"Where is my Alizzy though? I know you have her somewhere," He said and cocked his head, looking over the group with his strange eyes. They were different than the last time they saw him. One was green and the other was a cloudy blue. Kamua didn't say anything. He gently pushed Maddie behind him and then let his body morph into his tiger. Maddie had her eyes trained on Him though; the object of her nightmare.

She couldn't move, she could barely breathe, and she couldn't feel the earth. It didn't make sense. She was always able to feel the world turning, always able to feel the ground vibrating through her feet. It barely mattered whether she was in a structure of man or with her bare feet pressed into the packed earth.

"Your screams will bring her to me girlie. I know she's here," He said, his face twisting in a nasty looking smile/frown.

Kamua didn't let him move closer to her. He ran and launched into the air at him. He caught Kamua though, holding him calmly at bay with both hands. Somehow, He's able to resist the snapping jaws and huge weight of an adult male tiger. Like a fly, He tossed Kamua aside toward a tree. Kamua twisted in the air and dug his claws into the ground, just barely stopping at the base of the tree. Kamua launched himself again right away, dogging around toward His backside at the last second.

He knew where Kamua was the whole time without ever moving his eyes. His blue eye can track anything faster than himself and the green one can see behind him. A spear of crystal it seemed appeared behind His back. Kamua stopped his attack and twisted out of the way, but the spear followed, shattering a rib and breaking through his back. Kamua was then impaled near the bottom of nearby tree. Slowly Kamua transformed himself back to get the spear away. Whatever it was made of, it cut up his hands and made them burn.

Maddie broke out of her shock at the rare sight of Kamua's blood. Anger flared around her like Lizzy's does when she was pissed. Maddie's hair floated above her as the earth shifted and rumbled under her. In a second, the ground swarmed up and swallowed Him. Maddie dragged Him down, but he fought it through every cubic inch of it. Her eyes were trained on Kamua as blood flowed from his hands. The spear would not break, it wouldn't at all. This kept her energy and resolve strong. She was willing to kill Him; her first kill.

The fight under-ground lasted minutes only. It felt like hours as Maddie tried to keep him just a few feet under. His hands were eventually breaking up from the surface, still going strong while Maddie got weaker and weaker.

Alan told them never to use it. He told them never to indulge in it. Using that power in the back of your head was dangerous, it always killed. She was going to use it though.

Her eyes turned into orbs of green as He was sucked down once more. Faster this time, the ground became more solid over him, and then he was dead. He stopped moving, encased in steel-type rock a hundred meters below them.

The spear dissolved into water and Kamua was up, just barely catching Maddie as she fell forward. They were never supposed to use this dangerous power lurking behind their minds. They always knew it was there, but Alan has seen what using it can do. They die. "Burned out" he called it.

"Maddie," Kamua whispered, brushing her cheek with the back of his hand. Maddie wasn't dead like the others thouhg. She was still breathing, though shakily. Her skin was so pale and she barely felt alive under Kamua fingertips, but she wasn't dead.

The ground broke open again. Kamua slowly turned his head and looked behind him. There He was, crawling out of the ground, cut and scratched everywhere. He was much more pissed, much crazier now. Kamua put Maddie on the ground and turned back into a tiger.

His attacks proved just as useless. He was much less patient as he kicked, punched and almost killed Kamua. Everything went into this fight…and Kamua lost. A spear was punched through his chest. He didn't move or speak as blood trickled from his mouth. Meanwhile, He brushed himself off and looked at his kills with a smile.

Kamua had hurt him badly though. Tiger scratches covered his body, parts of his ribs were showing a lot in his chest area. He cocked his head to the side and smiled. People were running to him and there was a helicopter.

Lizzy was in the helicopter with Alan, strapped to a bed and unconscious. Alan was sure that if she just heard Maddie and Kamua talk to her, she would wake up. He actually convinced of it. She was extremely weak he knew, but there was nothing wrong with her mentally as he sat beside her bed and looked at her peaceful face. This girl was never peaceful, seeing her like this was unnatural.

Her eyes snapped open as they started to lower. They were a glowing red he's seen only a few times before in others. She was using that hidden power, and it was going to kill her. The bed sparked into flames. The straps binding her were quickly burned away along with the sheets and covers. Lizzy calmly stepped up from her bed, her clothes untouched. Alan backed away from her, being very careful not to touch her in case she set him on fire as well. Then she walked to the edge of the helicopter, and stepped off onto air.

"Lizzy!" Alan yelled even though there was no way she could hear him. When they used it, they lost all their senses. The fire on the bed roared and ticked. Alan stumbled for the fire extinguisher and went to action, knowing that he couldn't save Lizzy anymore than he can stop the infamous "Him".

Lizzy dropped through the air, fire burning around her almost in a shield. She was flying though, to the exact place in the forest where He was. She knew about her family through her subconscious, that connection never faded. They weren't just a family, they were connected fully and completely. When one was hurt, Lizzy knew. When one was pissed, she knew. When one was almost dead, she was pissed.

"My Lizzy," He said and smiled, his eyes trained on her. He's never seen this happen before to anyone. He only wanted Lizzy right now though. He wants to hear her scream for breaking their deal.

She landed soundlessly on the ground and looked around at Kamua and Maddie. Her skin was white again, her hair red at the roots. Then, she looked at Him. Lizzy was always told to never ever ever use her power. She was too dangerous when conscious; she would be impossible to stop if she used that power. With one hand, Lizzy caused her flames to attach themselves to Him.

He stared at the fire, and watched his skin turn red from it. He can't feel pain anymore. He had them take it away. He then looked at her and snarled. He knew when he was being hurt though. Every attack he threw at her though added more flames to him. He tried crystalized spears made in an instant behind her head, kicks aimed at her weakness, punches that twisted at the last second. He even tried using the wind to blow her away. Nothing but him ever caught fire though. While he was mad and raving nonsense to the air, she was expressionless.

The fires turned his skin black. His fingers and toes becoming nothing as his own bones cracked and burst inside his body. Lizzy kept it going until he was nothing more than a mass of black though. Then the flames got weaker and weaker. Inside her mind, she was enjoying His death. Tears flew from her eyes and she mouth the word "free" over and over again. This happiness wasn't just for her, this was for everyone. Everything he's done to people over the years, this is their fury. So many have died because of him, and now he will suffer for them.

Logan caught Lizzy as she fell, lowering her carefully to the ground as her skin burned his fingers. They immediately started healing once he took them away though; Alan came running next with everyone else closely following behind him. Lizzy's breathing was so soft that she looked to be dead. Logan wondered if she was dead sometimes as he carefully brushed the tears from her cheeks.

Kurt didn't go to Lizzy like everyone else did. Actually, he stayed far away from all three of them. He felt that they knew she was alive in the first place. He wanted to run to her though…but she had broken his heart by leaving with an explanation to everyone but him it seemed. He couldn't go to her now, not after what she did.

Alan took over Logan's position and then gave orders. All three were barely living, but he didn't tell them anything about that. All he did was tell them to bring the three to his helicopter, and then he took them away without any sort of notice. The Professor knew everything though, and that's what he finally told his students.


	13. Chapter 13

It was two weeks after the incident before the professor told anyone anything. Payments and paperwork for the re-built institute stared going through (payments were magically refunded with nice letters that said the work would be done free of charge from numerous companies). Before Alan had left, he told the Professor not to tell anyone anything yet until "the right moment". That moment turned out to be exactly two weeks later on the day everyone was said to be coming back.

Everyone was bouncing around but also silent in the living room. All of them had questions about what exactly was going on. Some people were wondering where Emma was and what had happened to her. Kitty especially asked who the black haired girl controlling the fire was (mostly everyone told her it had to be Lizzy though because of the fire). People especially asked where Lizzy was. Why did she leave? Is she alive? Will she come back? Are Kamua and Maddie okay? Where did they go?

The Professor came into the room and everything stopped all eyes on him. He looked around and wondered where to begin. Alan told him today he should reveal everything before the others got back in just a few minutes. He had very few ideas on how exactly he should do that.

"All of you have questions about Lizzy, Kamua, and Maddie, I know. Let me start at the beginning," He said and hid his mouth behind his folded hands while he chose the best words to use. "That black haired girl that killed…the other boy. The boy that hurt Kamua and Maddie and also destroyed our home that is, was Lizzy. You all knew her here as Emma though," He paused as some people gasped and started whispering. It quickly died down without him saying anything. All of them wanted to know more.

"She ran away from the institute because that boy threatened to hurt all of us if she didn't go with him. Lizzy agreed to it so she could protect us," He continued.

"He attacked the institute after she left though?" Jean broke in.

"Yes, because…." He continued but wasn't sure how to say this in a way that didn't make Lizzy look stupid, "Lizzy thought that if she ran away, he would search for her away from us…she didn't think about the possibility of him attacking us because he might think Kamua or Maddie might know where she went." Everyone started talking again. Logan quieted them down with a quick shout because he knew there was still a lot more to say.

"We all know what type of person Lizzy is. She doesn't like to show weakness or to let anyone else get hurt because of her actions. When that boy came to her with this deal, she agreed to it because she was already scared about something that seemed worse in her mind," The Professor said, realizing how stupid this must sound in his own voice. He knew how Lizzy worked now after he looked through Alan's mind. He hoped everyone else would understand and not judge her, including Kurt. Kurt especially needed to understand.

"She was pregnant," He admitted watching Kurt's face turn into shock and stare directly at him. Many people exclaimed, asking who the father was and how that happened.

"Well, I—" The Professor started again but then stopped at the sounds of a helicopter coming. As it got louder, every hushed over, as well as running to the windows. Alan had given him specific instructions on what to do. "Everyone, sit down away from the door," He commanded. Slowly, everyone did what they were told, staying one side of the room, leaving the area in front of the patio door and TV free.

The helicopter landed in the grassy patch by the lake just like it always has. The first one out was Alan, and then came Maddie, looking so very pale and shaky as he lifted her down. Another boy jumped through behind her. He was Hispanic with black hair that covered his sliver studded ears. He wore ripped up jeans, a black cut-off tee, and a jean vest. He turned around immediately after he jumped down and helped Alan bring Kamua down. He didn't look as strong as before, but he was able to stand strong it seemed. Him and Maddie started moving away from the chopper right away, keeping their eyes trained behind them.

Lizzy came next. She dragged herself to the edge, very careful and slowly while she balanced a white bundle wrapped in her one arm. At the edge, she handed the bundle down to Alan, who then proceeded to move away, and then she hopped on the other boy's back. The chopped finished powering down, its blades still partly swinging in the air from the wind. It wasn't til they were to the stairs that the X-Men could hear their very loud voices.

"Jonny, you're going to drop me again!" Lizzy exclaimed. You could tell she was trying not to laugh. She was safe and happy.

"I've never dropped you!" Jonny yelled, stuttering for words. The X-Men could barely tell he was frustrated. Jonny's way of speaking was stubble unless you knew him very well.

"Yes you have!" Liz argued laughingly.

"When?" He questioned.

"You pushed me off the roof here!" She said seriously. He fumbled for words.

"I've never pushed you off the roof," He reasoned.

"Yes you did!" She yelled, "That time we tried shooting fireworks off during the day!" He thought about it and paused on the stairs.

"That was Sabrina," He told her seriously.

"No," She answered.

"Yes it was" He told her again.

"How do you have so much energy Liz?" Kamua huffed.

"She doesn't," Alan told him in the form of a gruff, "Now move Jonny. Why did you stop on the stairs?"

"Someone is trying to make sure I kill myself," He shouted. Now the X-Men could tell he was frusterated.

"MOVE!" Kamua, Maddie, and Alan yelled. The bundle in Alan's arms started crying. It was a baby boy with freckled skin, dark blue hair, and also dark colored eyes.

"Look what you did now Jonny. You made little boy cry," Lizzy shouted before reaching for her baby.

"Lizzy I am not giving him to you while you're on Jonny's back," Alan reasoned and held him far away from her. She scowled as they went through the door after.

"Alan, Jonny's going to drop me!" Lizzy shouted as she shifted dangerously to the left and smiled. Kamua and Maddie smiled, wondering why Alan hadn't listened to them when they told him Lizzy can't be confined to a bed for more than a day. Jonny fixed the unbalancement just as Lizzy tried to fix it and she went topping to the right with a yelp. Jonny let her fall and quickly righted himself. Kamua darted to catch her, but went crashing to the floor because he could barely hold his own weight to begin with. The two groaned but then burst out laughing. It's been a long time since any of them could laugh so freely.

"Are you two okay?" Maddie questioned but then started laughing too as the two looked up at her as innocently as they could manage at the moment. The X-Mex just stared at them. Lizzy's red roots were more prominent now, but her hair was still mostly black but curly. Jonny looked down at the three as if they were crazy, and then look to the other side of the room.

"Yo, I'm Jonny," He started like Alan told him to before, "and these are the legendary idiots," He finished and then smiled. A few could tell there was some sort of story behind the title. His smile faded as Alan came through the door. Jonny turned and looked back. The baby wasn't crying anymore and was playfully reaching his hands up as Alan. The man looked down at the three, shaking his head tiredly, and then gave Jonny a very disapproving look. He looked at the X-Men last. His eyes searched through them all, resting on Kurt.

"I am going to guess that you are Kurt," Alan said and slowly approached the blue man that was perched on the edge of the nearest couch. He nodded his head, staring up at Alan. The few people on the floor moved back to be out of the way.

"This is your son," He said softly and carefully handed him the bundle. Kurt stared at it with fear before quickly moving to grab the small baby. He looked the baby for long time, not sure what to do or say. Alan smiled. "His name is Chaim," He said, letting the boy nibble on his fingers now.

"It that the boy?" The professor asked and smiled. Alan took away his finger and stood up.

"Yes," Alan answered. The girl swarmed to Kurt, wanting to see the little baby. Alan avoided them all and went to the Professor. "Lizzy named him Chaim." The adults looked quizzical. That sounds like a foreign name.

"It means life," The Professor answered softly the unasked questions.

"Yes, Lizzy was thinking that because of him they were given a new life…Jonny will you bring Lizzy over here already!" Alan shouted now. Jonny had been standing there, watching the three try to untangle each other/ get up. It was easy to see his patience was slipping after being forced to spend more than two weeks with them. Jonny reached down with his hands and quickly up Lizzy. She was startled but didn't say anything. It wasn't long before she was dumped on he ground. She leaned back against his legs right away with her hands holding her legs as they tucked in Indian style. She looked up with a almost a fearful face as her legs buzzed.

"Hello Lizzy," The professor greeted and smiled.

"I'm sorry I ran away. I should have told everyone what was going on before acting on my own, but I just…" Lizzy started, her gaze wandering everywhere but never even resting on his face. The professor reached over and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You wanted to protect all of us just like you always have always protected your family against that boy," The professor said softly. Her eyes locked on him. Tears glistened in the corners of her eyes. The steadily growing laughter started to become a distraction though.

"What's so funny?!" Jonny questioned loudly and looked back. He was hoping that they weren't laughing at Lizzy because then he was going to hurt some people. As stupid as she was, she sacrificed a lot for these people.

Maddie was on the floor now, both hands locked against her mouth as her face turned red from suppressed laughter. Kamua was right next to her, trying to retain some dignity with one hand covering most of his face. The boys near Kurt was trying very hard not to laugh, Kurt was not included though. Lizzy looked down after quickly glancing back. She pursed her lips together to stop herself from laughing as well. Alan looked down at her, smiling and also stopping himself from laughing. Only the four of them actually understood the joke though.

"Your shirt!" Evan burst out. That broke the barrier and suddenly all the laughing pushed forward. Jonny tried to look behind him but failed. He compromised by taking off his jean jacket. On the back was a rainbow colored flag stitched in the center with black capped letters above that spelled "GAY PRIDE PARADE". It was painfully obvious that Jonny was in no way gay, and that's what made it funnier for the four people in the room that actually knew him and always loved to make stupid jokes about each other. This was one of the reasons Alan was so tired and his patience was so thin.

"Lizzy!" He yelled and threw it over her head. She burst out laughing, hunching over and then falling on the floor. Everyone else laughed harder. On the back of the black shirt he was wearing was another message stitched on that was based off of many old stories and things that Jonny has done/said/suggested over the years: "LIZ IS STILL ALIVE? THAT'S UNPOSSIBLE!". It was a run on from the fact that Liz always jokes that Jonny is in some way going to kill her. Also, Jonny has sometimes sworn that Liz is dead in the labs and then she magically seems to turn up in less than a day.

A moment later, Kurt was next to Lizzy, pulling her into a deep kiss. When he broke it away, he pressed his forehead to hers and dug his three fingers into her hair.

"I'm sorry," He whispered. Liz swallowed hard.

"I hurt you so bad," She whispered, sounding like she was going to cry before she kissed him. "I'm the one that's sorry." Kurt took a deep breath and the next moment they were upstairs on one of the beds. Chaim struggled around, his hands pulling on Lizzy's shirt. Kurt drew back a little, keeping his hand in her hair though, and looked down. He saw Liz smile with her eyes glistening before bringing up a finger to the little boy. He took it and brought it to his mouth. She laughed a little and wiggled her finger in his gooey mouth.

"…Did you run…because you were embarrassed of me?" Kurt forced himself to ask. Her smile faded and she looked pained.

"No…" She said and shook her head. She pulled herself away from him and looked around the room. She swallowed hard as she remembered all the good times that were once had here. She was looking for an answer that wasn't there. "I…I was scared." She admitted, her eyes looking very painful now. Kurt waited for more though. She saw his expecting face and tried to continue.

"I don't remember anything before the labs Kurt…I told you that I thought there was someone out there looking for me…I was wrong," She said, trying to brush away all the tears as they fell. She sniffled. "There was someone though…you're the only one...I've ever wanted to find me," She hiccupped. He put Chaim carefully in the middle of the bed and then crushed her into a hug. That's all he needed to hear. He was wrong to think she did it for any other reason, because he should know by now, Lizzy can only ever be Lizzy in every thought, movement, and dangerously flawed plan.

Chaim whined now. They looked at him and Kurt laughed. He had his mother's face and right now it was very annoyed. Lizzy smiled and picked him up. He squealed as her fingers poked his little tummy and then slowly moved away from his prying fingers that tried to grab her.

"LIZZY!" Alan called from down stairs. He sounded very annoyed and scary. Her head shot up and looked like she was thinking. She carefully rubbed whatever tears on her face away.

"Alan has something to tell everyone. I forgot," She said. Kurt teleported them back down stairs in the blink of an eye. Alan was still towering above them. Kamua was now on his feet though, standing guard next to Maddie who was in the huge chair in the corner.

"Are you ready?" Alan asked me. She looked sheepishly to the ground.

"Yes," She answered. Alan looked around, finding Jonny leaning against the now closed patio door. He looked like whatever was about to happy had nothing to do with him. His vest and black shirt were now on the floor in the kitchen and he was shirtless. Lizzy stared at him, realizing that for all his foolishness, he was actually handsome underneath all the clothes he had to wear to protect people from his powers. She smiled. Now he can dress however he wants and maybe get a girl. Who would actually want to put up with his stupid jokes though?

"After I took these three away, I learned that the head of the company that did experiments died. Right now, everything is chaos there and the stocks are dropping. Many companies, including my own, are buying up chunks of the company in order to stop these experiments for good and free those that are still trapped," Alan announced. The three looked up at him in amazement.

"We're….free?" Maddie questioned. Alan nodded his head. She smiled now, her eyes glistening as she reached over to Kamua's hand.

"It'll be awhile before I can get any of your files and maybe lead you back to the lives you used to have, but in the meantime…You three shouldn't have to hide in the shadows anymore, and all four of you deserve the right to go to school and live your own lives outside of fear," Alan continued. Jonny's head snapped up to attention. This was the first he was hearing about any of this.

"I have many friends in high places that can give you your own identities. Or you could wait for me to bring you your files and to locate your parents and you could go with them. I'm giving you four a choice," Alan said, looking at Lizzy the longest.

"I don't want my file," Kamua said right away. The only thing he can guess from his past is that his family was incredibly poor. He doesn't want to go and meet random siblings he barely remembers; he's happy with the sibling he has right now; Lizzy. Maddie looked up at him in confusion. She thinks she came from a good family that loved her. She remembers holidays and being an only child. She pursed her lips, thinking very carefully. She doesn't want to leave him.

"Can we always change our choice?" She asked softly, looking to Alan. He nodded his head yes. "I want to know my file. I remember….my parents loved me. I want to find them again." He smiled and then looked from Jonny to Lizzy.

"I'm happy where I am," Jonny answered. Alan closed his eyes and sighed.

"You are not staying with me," He told him and then he looked to Lizzy, who looked destroyed and hopeless. She had no idea what she wanted. She remembered nothing but the labs. She was scared of finding out that she was sold into this by her parents. That would be worse than finding out that she was made in the labs. There was the small hope that she would find her real parents…

"I want to stay…me," She answered and looked down. Alan bent down and patted her head carefully.

"I know you do little fire drawer," He answered and then stood up.

"So I want to stay with Kurt," She finished and looked up sharply. He smiled and took away his hand.

"I discussed this with The Professor many times before, but now it's official. The four of you are going to the institute," Alan said and smiled as the three mock-protested. He knew they loved this decision. Jonny was actually protesting though which made him frown. He's been with Alan for more than a year now and was very happy living at the building. Alan knew he had made the right choice though as he left in his helicopter, leaving Jonny behind for the first time.

**The children in the labs were all saved and brought to the institute for training. They were all shown how to control their powers before going to meet their distant parents or staying where they were. **

**Maddie decided to be with her parents in the end. She had been right, her parents had loved her and missed her a lot since she was taken off the streets when she was five. She and Kamua lived in the little Minnesota town with them for many years, happy and simple. Lizzy rarely came to visit because of the cold. **

**Surprisingly, Lizzy stayed at the Institute for the rest of her life. Most would have expected her to run after she was given the task of helping the lab children deal with their horrifying memories. She and Kurt raised their little boy together (who turned out to have the power to create force fields). Kurt soon became experts on the labs.**

**Alan and his other powerful friends were very active by taking care of all the children that were shattered and driven insane. Money became an insignificant number to them as everyone slowly started to get better in specified mental institutions as well as at the Institute.**

**Maddie found that she could suddenly have children a year after being free. It was a girl with coffee skin and brown curls. Just as Lizzy named her son Chaim for life, she names her daughter Hope. Together, the two children were the symbols of their new lives.**

**Hope turned out to have the power the magma inside the earth's crust. She also had some control over fire and was able to help the world predict volcanoes as well as stop them to save cities and lives.**


End file.
